


Broken Crown

by Mitzwrites (beyourhero)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crime AU, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Switching, Undercover Missions, Violence, fic en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/Mitzwrites
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un agente del F.B.I., que se infiltra como pianista, trabajando en el bar de una asociación criminal, con la intención de atrapar a uno de los grandes capos de la mafia americana. Ahí, en ese bar de mala muerte, encuentra algo con lo que no contaba, y que, tal vez, ponga en peligro todos sus planes: un omega de cabellos plateados y ojos azules como el cielo, cuyo aroma es difícil de resistir.¿Qué importará más, su trabajo y su prestigio dentro del F.B.I., o el omega que le ha dado más de una razón para sonreír?(Mafia/omegaverse AU)(Pareja principal: victuuri/yuuvic)





	1. Los fantasmas que conocimos

**_Presente_ **

  
La mañana fría le da la bienvenida al correr las cortinas que oscurecen la habitación. La ducha no había hecho nada para calmar su creciente ansiedad, y tenía que repetirse de nuevo “todo estará bien”. El suave aroma de vainilla mezclado con canela inundaba sus sentidos, y un par de fuertes brazos le rodean la cintura, al tiempo que unos tímidos labios besaban su cuello.

—Deja de pensar, que te haces viejo —su dulce voz hacía que, por un instante, sus problemas se desvanecieran—. Todo saldrá conforme al plan, y entonces, podremos vivir juntos por lo que nos quede de vida.

Asintió, sabiendo de antemano, que ese tipo de promesas nunca son eternas.

Ooooooo

  
**_Hace 1 año._**  
—Hey Kenji, prepárate que el jefe quiere que amenices la cena en su casa—Michelle, quien se encontraba trabajando detrás de la barra, dijo desde su puesto. El músico sólo asintió, cogiendo las partituras que tenía regadas sobre el piano al centro del escenario.

Su trabajo era simple. En las tardes trabajaba como mesero, atendiendo mesas y a los comensales que asistían a Bittersweet Symphony, un conocido restaurante del centro de Manhattan, que atendía principalmente a alfas y betas de clases sociales altas. Sin embargo, por las noches, dicho restaurante se convertía en un local destinado a los negocios turbios de los grandes capos alfas, donde las drogas, el alcohol, y lastimeramente, los omegas, pasaban de mano en mano. Y él presenciaba aquellos intercambios, sentado desde el banquillo del piano, donde se dedicaba a deleitar a los presentes con diferentes canciones. Ese era su trabajo nocturno, ser el pianista que amenizaba las noches dentro de aquel maldito establecimiento.

Bueno, siendo honestos, su trabajo no era tan simple. En realidad, su nombre no era Kenji. El poanista se llamaba Yuuri Katsuki y era un agente encubierto de FBI, cuya base de operaciones se encuentra en Nueva York. Al ser el agente más joven de la división Anti Drogas -24 años-, y el único alfa que aún no estaba enlazado, Yuuri fue la opción más viable para aquel trabajo. El pelinegro aceptó, sin pensarlo dos veces. Quería probarse ante sus superiores, quería enseñarles que este don nadie, podía lograr grandes cosas. Pero sobre todo, quería probarse a sí mismo.

No fue difícil encajar en aquel mundo. Era un alfa, sí, pero los supresores que utilizaba eran excelentes para enmascarar su aroma. La gente no se detenía a mirar al supuesto beta que les atendía, y muchas veces, el sonido de las teclas de aquel viejo piano tampoco era suficiente para ganar su atención. Era una gran ventaja para pasar desapercibido. Aunque, al poco tiempo de empezar aquél trabajo, sentía una mirada que lo seguía pesadamente. Atribuía aquella sensación a su paranoia de ser descubierto.

El tiempo seguía su curso, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, y Yuuri aún no lograba cumplir con su misión. Debía reunir las pruebas suficientes que llevaran a la clausura definitiva de aquel lugar, y a la captura de su dueño, Benjamin Thompson. Ante los ojos del público, Thompson era un beta adinerado, un restaurantero como cualquier otro, pero más allá de su fachada de hombre trabajador, se encontraba uno de los capos más poderosos de la región. Él pertenecía al linaje de los Caruso, una familia de inmigrantes italianos que, durante años, habían operado desde lo bajo de la sociedad, abriéndose paso entre las clases poderosas del norte de los Estados Unidos. Pero el apellido Caruso dejó de existir cuando Amelia, la bisabuela de Benjamin, se casó con Timothy Thompson, un restaurantero que permitía que las reuniones de los capos se realizaran en sus locales. Así fue como el clan Thompson se hizo famoso, dentro de los estratos sociales privilegiados, como dentro de los clanes criminales en las calles.

Lo que es de sorprender, es que Benjamin, siendo un beta, de complexión rolliza, ojos negros y piel bronceada, haya logrado que los demás alfas lo respetaran. Al ser hijo único, su padre no tuvo mayor elección que heredarle sus negocios, ya de él quedaba si sabía administrarlos o no. Y vaya que lo ha hecho bien. Los Caruso comenzaron traficando alcohol. Los Thompson expandieron su línea a drogas europeas que aún no tenían auge en América. Y el bastardo líder en turno, probó suerte con omegas.

¿Qué cómo sabía todo esto? Fácil, Yuuri tuvo que memorizar las cajas de expedientes que rodeaban a esta familia para poderse mezclar con facilidad.

No tenía un límite de tiempo -aún-. Sus superiores conocían lo difícil que era hurgar entre la basura de aquellas personas, así que, con una mueca de desaprobación, entendían cuando les ofrecía un informe semanal de no más de dos hojas.

Era frustrante, a decir verdad, y más de una vez quiso renunciar, pero algo le decía que debía quedarse, que tenía que encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Al tercer mes de trabajar como mesero y pianista, comprendió que no era algo, sino alguien. Para ser más preciso, era un aroma que lo cautivaba, la mezcla dulce de la vainilla y el picor de la canela que detectaba cerca de él, pero no lograba darle una cara a aquel delicioso olor.

Hasta que una noche, dicho olor se presentó frente a Yuuri.

Terminaba su turno cerca de las 12 a.m., cuando lo vio sentado en un extremo de la barra. Sabía quién era. Había memorizado su fotografía, su nombre y sus datos generales, pero la descripción en papel no se comparaba con su presencia. Se acercó cuidadosamente, y estando a una distancia apropiada, olfateó el aire a su alrededor, y aún entre el humo de los cigarrillos, el alcohol que corría de mano en mano, y el perfume barato de algunos presentes, pudo distinguir su aroma, suave y sutil vainilla con canela. Era sin duda un omega intoxicante.

Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de darle claridad a sus pensamientos, y teniendo un momento de lucidez, se apoyó contra la barra del bar, decidiendo que era mejor si evitaba el contacto con aquella persona. Michelle se me acercó, y me ofreció una bebida, la cuál aceptó gustoso. No debía beber en horas de trabajo, pero un trago del whisky importado que vendían en aquel lugar, era la mejor distracción para su momento de debilidad.  
Inmerso como estaba, no notó cuando un extraño se colocó a su lado, hasta que alzó la mirada y encontró dos orbes azules mirándolo detalladamente, con una sonrisa medio burlona en esos labios rosas. Se puse derecho, y trató de alejarse, pero al hacer tal movimiento, la mano de aquel extraño lo tomó por el brazo.  
—Tranquilo —susurró aquel hombre —, sólo quería preguntarte si tenías un cigarrillo.  
Del bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó una cajetilla con un par de cigarrillos sobrantes. Aunque no se consideraba como un fumador activo, un par de cigarros durante el trabajo ayudaban a calmar sus nervios. Le extendió el cigarrillo, y, delicadamente, lo tomó, y lo colocó entre sus labios. Yuuri se acercó unos centímetros para encenderlo, y una oleada de aquél aroma tan penetrante ll golpeó, causando que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Debía calmarse. Sabía que no podía reaccionar, de lo contrario, expondría su fachada de beta, y la misión completa correría peligro.

No podía quedarse ahí como idiota observándole, así que le dirigió algo similar a una sonrisa, y caminó apresuradamente a la salida de empleados, que se encontraba a un costado del escenario. Una vez afuera en aquel callejón, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

—Vaya, menuda reacción para un beta cualquiera —escuchó su voz y al alzar la mirada, ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a él, bloqueándole el paso para continuar su camino. Por segunda vez en una noche, el omega lo había sorprendido. Bastante mediocre para de su parte, yo que Yuuri se consideraba uno de los agentes más alertas en campo.

  
—Lo siento, señor. Creo que es mejor que regrese al bar.

  
—Ah ya veo. Sólo porque soy la pareja del jefe, crees que te meterás en problemas si platicamos un rato —el omega le respondió, y Yuuri sólo se limitó a asentir ligeramente —. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. No eres la primer persona que rechaza mi compañía.

  
Tal declaración captó su atención.

  
—No soy muy buena compañía —, respondió, sintiendo una ola de dulzura que inundaba el callejón —. Estoy seguro que puede encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

  
—Déjame ser yo quien juzgue eso, Ken —. Algo en Yuuri se perturbó al escucharlo llamarle por ese nombre. Pero debía seguir su fachada, debía seguir ganando su lugar en aquel lugar.

  
El frío de la noche no se hizo esperar. Una fuerte corriente los golpeó en ese momento, y pudo notar como la piel del omega se erizaba. Al verlo con detenimiento, vio que sus ropas no eran apropiadas para salir de noche. Una camisa de satín azul sin mangas, y unos pantalones demasiado delgados como para cubrirlo del frío, junto con unos botines negros que alargaban sus piernas. Un atuendo bastante sexy, aunque nada práctico.

  
Tal vez su mirada lo incómodo, porque el omega se cubrió el cuello con una mano, y con la otra, se cubría el pecho. Yuuri se disculpó en voz baja, y rápido, se quitó su abrigo, y se lo colocó en los hombros. El omega se tensó, y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Yuuri no se movía, lo cuál, tranquilizó un poco al omega.

  
—Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se acerque a mi sin mi permiso —, Victor dijo suavemente, a la vez que un ligero rubor se esparcía por sus mejillas.  
Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio.

  
La puerta del callejón se abrió de pronto, apareciendo un hombre ya mayor, aunque de aspecto intimidante.

  
—¡Victor! Te he dicho que no puedes salir solo sin avisarme.

  
—Ya, Yakov. No es para tanto. Además, no estaba solo, Ken me estaba haciendo compañía.  
Yakov se frotaba las sienes, y miraba a Yuuri con aire de desconfianza. Recordando lo que había leído, Yuuri sabía que Yakov, un beta, era el cuidador y hombre de confianza, que había llegado con él cuando Benjamin trajo a Victor de Rusia, y que por ningún motivo se le separaba. Aparentemente, él no estaba involucrado en los negocios de los Thompson.

  
—Vitya, tu alfa regresa mañana, y debes estar preparado.

  
—Benjamin no es mi alfa —, el tono del omega se volvió frío y distante, como si fuera otra persona. Por inercia, Yuuri miró el cuello del omega, y en efecto, su piel se veía intacta. Desconocía la razón, pero por lo visto, aún no se habían enlazado.

  
Una idea se le presentó a Yuuri. El omega era la clave para descubrir los sucios secretos de aquella organización. Un omega, frío, y por lo visto, a disgusto con su alfa, siempre era más perceptible a las atenciones de otras personas.

  
—Puedo llevarlos a casa, si les parece —, Yuuri se ofreció, y Yakov se interpuso entre él y Victor, como protegiendo al omega.

  
—No es necesario, muchacho. Victor, nos vamos —. El omega rodó los ojos, y suspiró. Le dedicó una última sonrisa coqueta antes de ser jalado por su cuidador en dirección contraria.

  
Muy a su pesar, Yuuri decidió seguirle el juego al omega. Y no porque Victor no fuera una persona exquisita, no, sino porque le pesaba tener que usarlo e involucrarlo en medio de esa guerra sucia, entre mafiosos y el F.B.I.

 

 


	2. Mi corazón nunca fue puro

Capítulo 2: Mi corazón nunca fue puro.

  
**_Hace 1 año_**  
La noche siguiente, Yuuri se presentó en punto de las ocho de la noche en la casa de Benjamin para amenizar la velada que organizó, después de un par de semanas fuera por “viaje de negocios”. Debía seguir su cubierta, actuar como beta, tocar el piano, y sonreír al recibir las míseras propinas de la basura de Manhattan.

Entró por la puerta de servicio como le habían indicado, y de inmediato, un olor hizo que se frenara en seco. Dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de servicio, donde el olor a vainilla y canela se hacía más fuerte. Al abrir la puerta, encontró al omega más hermoso que haya visto jamás (sí, el mismo de la noche anterior).

Yuuri se detuvo a admirarlo, sintiendo la boca seca ante tal imagen. Victor, recargado contra la pared, luciendo un vestido negro largo de seda. Una tajada en la falta le permitía admirar sus bien torneadas piernas, adornadas con unos tacones negros de en sueño, y su cintura estaba acentuada por una cintilla roja, mientras que del hombro derecho en dirección a su costado opuesto, bajaba una hilera de diamantes. Sus finos cabellos estaban peinados en una fina coleta, y un par de mechones enmarcaban sus mejillas.

—¿No vas a decir que luzco hermoso?—la voz fría de Victor lo llamó de regreso. Sí, Victor era un omega bello, y qué decir de su olor. Pero verlo así, era ver a un ser diferente, era como ver a cualquier otro omega, y Victor no era como los otros, él era especial.

—Se ve bien —, contestó Yuuri, retomando un poco de prudencia —, pero se vería mejor con algo que lo haba sentir cómodo. No se ve muy cómodo con ese vestido.

Algo en la expresión de Victor cambió en una fracción de segundo, casi imperceptible, si no fuese porque Yuuri lo estaba observando, tal vez no lo hubiera notado. Victor se llevó la mano a la mejilla izquierda, como tratando de ocultar algo, gesto que hizo que Yuuri enfocara la vista justo en ese lado de la cara, notando una marca rojiza en su rostro, y una pequeña cortada en su labio inferior.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Yuuri preguntó exaltado, ignorando el hecho que lo había tuteado, y sin tratar de contener su enojo. No necesitaba ser un genio para entender qué había sucedido.

—Odio usar vestidos, pero Benjamin ama exhibirme como una puta fina. Me negué y… —Victor se encogió de hombros, como tratando de restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

UYuuri soltó el maletín con las partituras que cargaba con él, y se acercó a Victor despacio. Cuando estuvo frente a Victor, alzó su mano, y con sus nudillos, acarició la parte dañada. Victor hizo una mueca, como esperando un golpe de su parte, pero al sentir el suave movimiento de sus dedos, se relajó de a poco.

—Hiciste un mal trabajo cubriéndolo—murmuró Yuuri, y Victor no pudo evitar soltar una risita sarcástica.

—¿También eres maquillador?

—No, pero mi mejor amigo lo es, y he aprendido un par de cosas de él. Vamos, saca tu maquillaje y te ayudo.

Extrañado, Victor le dio su estuche de maquillaje a Yuuri, y este observó el contenido de la misma. Con un poco de base, corrector, y polvo traslúcido, hizo maravillas en su rostro. Si Yuuri no hubiese elegido ser agente del F.B.I., seguro que tendría cabida en el mundo artístico.

Victor observó su reflejo en el espejo compacto que siempre cargaba. Sí, su maquillaje se veía un poco más cargado que de costumbre, pero Yuuri había hecho un muy buen trabajo ocultando el golpe de su mejilla.

—Me sorprenden tus habilidades, Ken, considerando qué eres.

—¿Qué soy?

—Sí, un…

—¡Vitya! —la voz de Yakov los interrumpió, y Yuuri brincó del susto —. Benjamin pregunta por ti. Sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

Victor suspiró, despidiéndose de Yuuri con un guiño de ojos. Yakov se quedó atrás, mirando con desaprobación al pianista. Aclaró su garganta, y dijo:

—No se qué pretendes acercándote a Victor, pero sea lo que sea, olvídalo. Él ya está comprometido, y no te conviene que el jefe se entere de que tan siquiera miras a su omega —. Yuuri tragó saliva, y se limitó a apretar sus puños en los costados. Tendría que investigar más de cerca a Yakov Feltsman.

Yuuri recogió su maletín y salió del cuarto seguido de Yakov. Se dirigió al salón principal en donde la pequeña reunión se llevaría a cabo.

Miró a los invitados. Algunos betas, muchos alfas, y pocos omegas. De reojo, encontró a Benjamin sentado en un sofá, y Victor sentado en sus piernas. Su expresión era suficiente para denotar su incomodidad; su mirada baja, sus hombros rígidos y espalda recta, la forma en que sujetaba su bolsa de mano, haciendo notar lo tenso de sus manos, y la manera en que mordía su labio inferior, como si así lograra contener todo lo que corría por su cabeza.

No sabría explicarlo, pero algo en él quería alejar a Victor de ese alfa mal nacido. Quería protegerlo y mimarlo. Un omega como Victor merecía sólo lo mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tener esos pensamientos era inútil, Yuuri se encontraba en el medio de una misión, y no podía confundir su objetivo por sentimientos no correspondidos.

Sus manos se movieron sobre las teclas del piano, uno de mejor calidad y más nuevo que el del bar. Había canciones que se sabía de memoria, y sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar para que sus manos crearan música. Yuuri tenía talento para componer su propia música, pero en público, prefería tocar composiciones famosas, así que su selección musical era mayoritariamente jazz y blues.

Con los ojos cerrados, empezó a tocar las notas de Bye Bye, Blackbird. Sin notarlo, un figura se paró a lado del piano, recargándose contra un costado.

“ _Pack up all my care and woe_  
Here I go, singing low  
Bye bye blackbird”

Sin perder el ritmo, abrió los ojos, y encontró a Victor, acompañando su melodía con su voz. Tal vez, Victor no tenía el mejor tono de voz, definitivamente no era dulce y suave como el de un omega, pero el sentimiento estaba presente.

“ _No one here can love and understand me  
Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me.”_

Sus ojos se conectaron, causando que una chispa se encendiera en su interior. Victor quería estirar su mano, y tocar los negros cabellos del pianista, mientras que Yuuri quería atraerlo a si, y nunca dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

“ _Make my bed and light the light_  
I'll arrive late tonight  
Blackbird, bye bye.”

La canción finalizó, y ambos permanecieron quietos. Tan absortos estaban, que no notaron como las miradas de los presentes se posaban en ellos. Un chiflido se escuchó, y el cuarto se llenó de aplausos, dedicados al pianista y al omega de Thompson.

—Buen trabajo, muchacho —Benjamin dijo al acercarse, sujetando a Victor de la cintura, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y palmeando a Yuuri en la espalda —. Mi omega es algo tímido. Me alegra ver que tu música logre distraerlo un poco.

Victor hizo una mueca de desaprobación, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia el piso. En ese momento, algo dentro de Yuuri le exigía que separara a ese remedo de alfa de Victor. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, sonrío algo fingido, agradeciendo el cumplido.

Ooo

Yuuri tocó por casi dos horas. Al fluir el alcohol libremente, varios alfas ya estaban borrachos. Decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para retirarse. Tomó sus partituras y las guardó con cuidado en su maletín.

Se dirigió a la puerta de servicio. Aún era temprano, y podía regresar a casa caminando o tomando el transporte público. Ya en la calle, el olor tan característico de Victor lo llamaba, y alzando la vista, lo encontró cruzando la acera, recargado en un coche negro.

Victor se había cambiado. Vestía un conjunto más sencillo. Una playera de mangas largas marrón y unos jeans, junto con unos tenis. Sin duda, este atuendo le sentaba mucho mejor.

Yuuri se acercó después de que Victor le hiciera una seña. Sonriéndole, Victor abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, Ken, te llevo a casa.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Yo tampoco —refunfuñó Yakov desde el asiento del conductor, con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya, ya. Tómalo como parte de tu pago. Tenía mucho que no veía un buen entretenimiento durante la cena, así que te lo debo.

—Pero señor, yo…

—Ken, no tienes pretextos válidos. Vamos, súbete que hace frío.

Definitivamente, Yuuri no podía decirle que no a esos ojos azules.


	3. Debo vivir con mi ira silenciada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se miraron en silencio. Los ojos azules de Victor brillaban, y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Yuuri sintió una ola de emociones, y ese olor tan dulce y tal suave lo envolvía. ¿Se sentirá Victor tan sólo como él? Sin pensarlo más, hizo lo que su corazón le pedía y no lo que su cabeza le mandaba. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, y lo besó.

**Capítulo 3: Debo vivir con mi ira silenciada**

**_Hace 1 año_ **

Yuuri le indicó a Yakov cómo llegar a su casa. No podía mentirle o darle una dirección falsa, sería inútil y, además, el único amigo a quien podría pedirle que se hiciera pasar por su compañero de habitación, era Phichit, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo de esa manera. 

El camino fue silencioso, para sorpresa de Yuuri, Victor no había intentado platicar en ningún momento con él. Era raro, pero incluso el omega se veía algo tenso. Se sentó detrás del asiento del copiloto, con las piernas juntas y las manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos, mientras que Yuuri apretaba su pequeño maletín contra su pecho, y miraba por la ventana los coches que circulaban. Si alzaba la vista, veía por el retrovisor a un muy molesto Yakov, cuyo ceño parecía perpetuamente fruncido, y si veía a su lado, Victor lo estaría observando, y le sonreiría dulcemente si cruzaban miradas.

 

Acción que lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

 

Después de 20 minutos de viaje, llegaron a un pequeño vecindario, bastante familiar por lo que se podía observar, y Yakov estacionó el coche frente a la casa marcada con el número 15.

 

—Ya puedes bajarte —, refunfuñó el conductor, sin molestarse en bajarse y abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, como rutinariamente lo haría con Victor.

 

—Vamos, Yakov, no seas un gruñón —respondió Victor desde su asiento, abriendo la puerta. Yakov lo miró extrañado, por lo que Victor agregó: —Voy a acompañar a mi amigo Ken hasta su puerta.

 

—N-no hace falta —trató de responder Yuuri, pero era tarde. Victor ya se había bajado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Yuuri hizo lo mismo, agradeciéndole a Yakov por haberlo llevado, cosa que ignoró el viejo beta.

 

Yuuri caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la entrada de su domicilio, donde Victor ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa un tanto rígida.

 

—Gracias, pero ya es tarde. Debería irse a su casa. 

 

—Es de mala educación no invitarle una copa a quien cortésmente te trajo hasta tu hogar —, dijo Victor, con una voz cantarina —, a menos que tu esposa se moleste por ver a un omega tan cerca de su pareja.

 

Yuuri se puso de mil colores, y omitió el comentario. Abrió la puerta, e indicó a Victor que entrara primero, cosa que le ganó una sonrisa complacida por parte del ruso.

 

Su casa era pequeña. Un solo piso, dos habitaciones pequeñas, un cuarto de lavado, un baño, una cocina funcional, una mesita en el centro de la sala que funcionaba como comedor, y un par de sofás, para cuando llegaba a recibir visitas. El único lujo con el que contaba era con un viejo -sí, incluso más viejo que el del bar- piano negro, que le había resultado bastante barato, ya que cuando lo adquirió en una tienda de segunda mano, requirió bastantes reparaciones.

 

—Es un hogar bastante acogedor —, comentó Victor, observando el lugar casi con ojo crítico. Y no es que Victor lo juzgara, simplemente que esa casa se sentía un tanto impersonal, como un requisito más para vivir y trabajar, que un hogar. No había fotografías, diplomas, cuadros. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos azules, pero desnudas —. ¿En realidad vives solo?

 

—Ya se lo dije. No tengo pareja, y mi familia vive muy lejos, así que sí.

 

Victor suspiró, y se dejó caer en el sillón, mientras que Yuuri buscaba en un gabinete algo que ofrecerle al ruso.

 

—No tengo nada fino para invitarle, no comparado con lo que hay en el bar.

 

—¿Le llamas a esa mierda “fina”? ¡Por favor! En Rusia preparamos verdadero vodka, no alcohol con agua —. Yuuri no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la aparente indignación de Victor. Tomó una botella de vino blanco, regalo de Phichit cuando fue aceptado en la academia, y sirvió dos copas, una para Victor y una para él.

 

Le entregó una copa al ruso, y se sentó al otro extremo del sillón, lo más alejado del omega. Agradecía haber limpiado su casa hace un par de días, y no por el desorden que tenía, sino porque había rociado una buena cantidad de aerosol neutralizante. En un lugar cerrado como ese, detectar su verdadero aroma sería muy fácil.

 

Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, y el silencio comenzaba a crisparle los nervios al pianista. Se terminó su copa rápido, y de igual manera, la rellenó. No debía tomar. Sabía que no podía tomar en horas de trabajo, porque estar en el mismo lugar con la persona que podría ser la llave para capturar a Thompson, era considerado trabajo. Así que recordó su misión. Aunque le incomodaba la idea, el omega de Thompson era justo lo que necesitaba para acercarse más al centro de aquel lugar.

 

—No sabía que cantara tan bien —, dijo Yuuri, de la nada, tan sorpresivo que incluso Victor alzó una ceja, como cuestionándolo por su comentario —. Estoy seguro de que al señor Thompson no le molestaría verlo de vez en cuando en el escenario.

 

Victor soltó una risa sarcástica, negando con la cabeza —. Benjamin ama exhibirme. Si por el fuera, me pasearía desnudo y con collar por las fiestas—.

 

La manera en la que Victor se refería a su pareja hacía sospechar a Yuuri que el omega le guardaba rencor, si no es que odio. Sabía qué tipo de persona era ese repulsivo beta, por lo que no le sorprendía que tratara de actuar como un conservador y animal alfa tratando de controlar a su omega, como lo demostró con el moretón que aún manchaba la blanca piel de Victor. Así que Yuuri preguntó: —¿Y cómo hobby? Es bueno que los omegas desarrollen habilidades más allá del hogar.

 

La mirada de Victor parecía oscurecerse ante tal comentario, y Yuuri no sabía si sus palabras lo habían molestado o si era algo más. Si bien, Yuuri no pretendía ofenderlo, y sus puntos de vista, aun como un alfa, diferían mucho de lo que se consideraba socialmente aceptado, decidió presionar un poco más al omega, estudiando su reacción.

 

Victor pasó una mano por su cabello, y dijo: —Para Benjamin, cualquier cosa que no involucre a un omega como una muñeca perfecta, lista para coger y tener hijos, no sirve —. La forma en la que Victor se expresó, sorprendió a ambos, pero una vez fuera esas palabras, parecía que no podía contenerse —. Me gusta cantar, pero mi verdadera pasión es bailar. Era excelente bailarín en Rusia, pero cuando me adquirió, me prohibió realizar cualquier tipo de ejercicio o baile. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mi consistencia tiende a hacerse un tanto musculosa, y dejo de parecer un puto omega frágil que hasta el viento puede romper. Y él no podía permitir que su omega no pareciera una reliquia de porcelana.

 

Las mejillas del ruso enrojecieron, y Yuuri estaba seguro de que estaba a nada de llorar. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se atreviera a negarle algo a tal criatura? Yuuri, por segunda vez en la noche, quería atraer a Victor hacia él y nunca dejarlo ir, pero sabía que era inútil. Ellos no estaban ahí por los sentimientos. Él, un don nadie en la fuerza tratando, vilmente, de conseguir información, y Victor, un omega adolorido tratando de olvidar al bastardo que tenía por pareja.

 

No, los sentimientos no servirían entre ellos.

 

—A mí también me gusta bailar —, soltó Yuuri de la nada, y Victor alzó la vista, mirándolo con atención —. Minako, una amiga de mi mamá me ayudó a formarme como bailarín, y por muchos años practiqué con ella. Pero crecí, y dejó de ser bien visto que alguien como yo bailara.

 

—¿Por qué? Si un beta puede hacer casi cualquier cosa—, preguntó Victor, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Yuuri y darse cuenta de su error. Había revelado demasiado.

 

—Porque en mi familia no nos dedicamos a las artes, por eso.

 

—¿A qué se dedican?

 

—Mis papás atienden un onsen, unas aguas termales que han pertenecido a la familia por años. Y yo no quería dedicarme a ello—, no era una total mentira. La razón por la que dejó de bailar fue porque los alfas no debían dedicarse a nada tan sensible. Su familia lo apoyaba, sí, pero aun así fue mal visto que, a sus 16 años, recién presentado como alfa, siguiera asistiendo al estudio de ballet de Minako. En consecuencia, Yuuri tuvo que inscribirse a una academia policial en Japón, ya que dicho trabajo daba prestigio a las familias, y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pidió ser trasladado a los Estados Unidos, donde podría estudiar en alguna de las universidades que tuvieran contacto con el F.B.I, y convertirse en agente.

 

El resto de su historia no le fue relatada a Victor.

 

El ambiente se había tensado un poco, por lo que Yuuri prosiguió: —El piano fue mi segunda mejor opción. Me ha ayudado a mantenerme, aunque no gano mucho, por lo menos tengo un trabajo estable.

 

—¿En verdad te gusta trabajar en el _Bittersweet Symphony_?

 

Yuuri estuvo a punto de echarse a reír y decirle que ni en sus más negros sueños pensó llegar a trabajar en un lugar tan podrido como ese. Pero en lugar de ello, se encogió de hombros, y contestó: —No pienso trabajar ahí de por vida. Un par de meses en lo que gano más dinero y buscaré un nuevo empleo.

 

Probablemente, una vez que el caso se cerrara, pediría que lo transfirieran a otro estado.

 

Victor, aunque no del todo convencido, asintió.

 

—¿Tocarías algo para mí? —, preguntó Victor, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al piano que estaba en la esquina de la habitación —¿Por favor?

 

Yuuri lo siguió. No había manera en la que le negara ese pequeño capricho al omega. Se sentó en el banquillo frente al piano, y dejó que sus dedos se deslizasen sobre las teclas. La melodía era de su autoría, escrita en una noche de insomnio, acorralado entre sus propios pensamientos, mientras que un aroma desconocido le nublaba la mente. Ahora, sentado ahí, permitiéndose sentir esa canción, supo que el aroma, fuente de su inspiración, se encontraba detrás de él.

 

La canción aún no estaba completamente pulida, pero Yuuri se sentía satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró a Victor recargado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, y sin pensarlo dos veces. Yuuri se puso de pie, y se acercó al ruso, tocando suavemente su rostro.

 

—¿Por qué lloras, Victor?

 

—Porque es una canción muy bella y muy triste. Le lloras al amor, ¿no es así?

 

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

 

—Porque yo también le he llorado.

 

Se miraron en silencio. Los ojos azules de Victor brillaban, y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Yuuri sintió una ola de emociones, y ese olor tan dulce y tal suave lo envolvía. ¿Se sentirá Victor tan sólo como él? Sin pensarlo más, hizo lo que su corazón le pedía y no lo que su cabeza le mandaba. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, y lo besó.

 

Sus labios apenas si se rozaron, pero fue suficiente para sentir como una descarga magnética los invadía. La diferencia de estaturas les importó muy poco, y pronto, Yuuri sujetaba a Victor de la cadera, mientras que el ruso acariciaba su cabello y su cuello. Era difícil de explicar, pero estar ahí, juntos se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, tanto que sólo se separaron un poco para tomar algo de aire, antes de seguir besándose.

 

El ruso abrió un poco sus labios, y Yuuri lo tomó como invitación para profundizar el beso, introduciendo su lengua en aquellos labios tan finos, jugueteando con la lengua de Victor, y mordiendo su labio inferior, con cuidado, suavemente, queriendo escuchar más sonidos de placer provenientes del ruso.

 

Las glándulas del cuello del omega comenzaron a secretar un pequeño aceite que indicaba su nivel de excitación, y Yuuri quiso probar un poco de tan delicioso aroma. Movió sus labios a su cuello, lamiendo su glándula, succionando suavemente para no dejar marcas, posando sus dientes sobre la pequeña área, pero sin hacer presión, cosa que parecía enloquecer al omega, quien comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con la de Yuuri.

 

Victor percibió un aroma cítrico. Su mente aún no estaba tan nublada de placer, por lo que aprovechó que Yuuri estaba concentrado en su cuello, para mover su nariz por el cuello de Yuuri, y ahí encontró la fuente de ese aroma. Era débil, pero constante, quiso preguntarle cómo es que un beta podía oler tan exquisitamente, pero Yuuri no lo dejó, en su lugar, alzó una de las piernas del ruso hacia su cintura, y con poco esfuerzo, levantó la otra para que ambas lo rodeaban, mientras que movía sus labios hacia la clavícula del ruso. Victor en ningún momento temió que lo fuera a soltar y dejar caer, pero la parte de su mente que aún no estaba tan perdida en el placer se preguntó por qué era tan fuerte, cargándolo como si no pesara nada.

 

Con cuidado, Yuuri lo depositó sobre el sillón, y tomó un momento para observar a Victor. Al hermoso omega que tenía ahí mismo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, cabello revuelto, labios rojos por tanto besarlo y el cuello brilloso por el aceite que brotaba de sus glándulas. Podía sentir su erección presionada contra su pierna, y si introdujera sus dedos en la ropa interior de Victor, sabría que estaría húmedo, listo, esperando por él.

 

Se inclinó de nuevo para besarlo, mientras que con una mano sostenía su peso, la otra la introducía por debajo de la playera del omega, sintiendo su delicada piel, caliente al tacto. Subió su mano hasta llegar a su pecho, y con el pulgar, empezó a circular su pezón, y fue cuando lo escuchó gemir más fuerte, dejando de contenerse, hasta que. -

 

—Oh, Ken, más—, el tono del omega casi era una súplica, pero algo no estaba bien. Algo no cuadraba. Y fue cuando Yuuri lo entendió. ¿Por qué lo había llamado por otro nombre? ¿Por qué no lo había llamado “Yuuri”? Sencillo, porque el ruso no conocía a ningún Yuuri. Victor conocía a Kenji, el pianista del bar de su pareja, no a Yuuri, el agente que lo estaba usando para conseguir información que pudiera hundir a Thompson.

 

Ese pensamiento le produjo náuseas.

 

Yuuri se paró de golpe, dejando al omega confundido.

 

—L-lo siento. Esto no está bien. Debes irte —. Yuuri trató de decir, pero su respiración entre cortada le impedía hablar libremente —Por favor, Victor, vete.

 

Pero, si hay algo que caracterizaba a Victor, era su terquedad. Así que se volteó, colocándose en manos y rodillas, arqueando su espalda, Victor sabía que muchos betas y alfas favorecían tal posición, así que se ofreció a Yuuri, sin importarle la ola de vergüenza que lo llenaba, y así, dándole a Yuuri una excelente vista de su trasero. Y vaya que Yuuri estaba tentado se acercársele, bajarle los pantalones, y enterrar su rostro en aquél húmedo lugar, donde sabía que su aroma sería más fuerte.

 

Pero no lo hizo.

 

Aprovecharse de un omega necesitado sería denigrante, enfermo, sus morales no se lo permitían. Por más que quisiera hacer a Victor suyo por una noche, no podría dañarlo de esa manera.

 

—Victor, basta. No puedo estar contigo.

 

—¿Qué acaso no te gusto?

 

—No es eso, yo. -

 

—¿Crees que no puedo complacerte?

 

—Victor, detente. -

 

—¿O no soy lo suficiente omega para ti?

 

—¡No puedo estar con alguien como tú! —, Yuuri prácticamente gritó, dándose cuenta muy tarde de la elección de sus palabras.

 

Victor sintió como si un balde de agua le cayera encima. Avergonzado, y con la mirada baja, se puso de pie. Y es que lo que Yuuri no sabía es que tal frase le recordó a Victor quien era, o más bien dicho, qué era, y desde su perspectiva, no era otra cosa más que _la perra de Thompson._

El aroma del lugar se volvió amargo, y aún con sus supresores, Yuuri lo detectó. Victor olía a omega abandonado.

 

—Victor, no fue mi intención… — Yuuri trató de acercarse al omega para disculparse adecuadamente, por lastimarlo, por intentar usarlo, por dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de calidez que sentía cada que Victor estaba cerca.

 

El omega no le hizo caso. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo: —Eres igual que todos.

 

Yuuri no entendió sus palabras, pero lo dejó ir. La puerta se cerró detrás de Victor con un portazo, y entonces Yuuri se quedó ahí, sólo, con el corazón a punto de explotarle. Pero tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que los sentimientos no le dejaban nada bueno en su profesión.

 

Ooooo

 

Victor tenía un pésimo aspecto cuando subió al coche. Yakov lo notó inmediatamente, y se preocupó por él. Si ese idiota músico lo había lastimado, Yakov sería capaz de matarlo.

 

—Vitya, ¿te lastimó?

 

—Déjame en paz, Yakov.

 

El viejo beta suspiró, estacionándose en su lugar reservado fuera de la torre de departamentos donde él y Victor vivían.

 

—¿Estás encaprichado con el músico, no es así?

 

—No lo entenderías, Yakov.

 

—Vitya, sabes que no puedes. Ya tienes pareja.

 

—¡Deja de recordármelo! ¿Qué crees que no sé que estoy destinado a pasar toda mi vida amarrado a la cama de ese desgraciado en cuanto nos casemos?

 

—Hijo, por favor. –

 

—¡Y deja de llamarme hijo! Entiende que no eres mi padre —. Victor salió, dando un portazo, sin darse cuenta de que había herido a su cuidador. Era cierto, Victor no era su hijo, pero Yakov no tenía hijos, y él había estado al cuidado de Victor desde niño, tanto, que ahora a su edad era difícil no verlo como suyo.

 

Sin embargo, decidió poner distancia entre ellos. Si eso era lo que Victor necesitaba, Yakov trataría de dárselo.

 

Ooooo

 

Una vez en su departamento, Victor se quitó la ropa, y se llevó su playera a la nariz. No lo entendía, pero el aroma cítrico que detecto en Kenji se había quedado prendado a su ropa. Sintiéndose rechazado, sólo, y vació, Victor lloró esa noche hasta quedarse dormido, sujetando esa prenda a su rostro.

 


	4. En La Oscuridad No Tengo Nombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque, muy a su pesar, Victor no podía negar que lo extrañaba, extrañaba ver su silueta desde el escenario, entallada en un viejo -y bastante feo- traje azul marino con corbata azul claro -igual de fea-, extrañaba escucharlo tocar, y verlo perderse entre las notas del piano mientras llenaba la atmósfera oscura con algo casi puro. Extrañaba sentir que la música los unía, y que podían volverse uno al compás de sus canciones.
> 
>  
> 
> Sí, extrañaba a ese idiota músico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TW: descripción de abuso doméstico más adelante. Si prefieren saltarse esa parte, dejen de leer donde se señala con una --> TW.

Capítulo 4: En La Oscuridad No Tengo Nombre

**_Hace 10 meses_ **

****

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, y ambos vivían su vida de distinta manera.

 

Yuuri seguía trabajando como pianista mientras que evitaba a Victor, cosa que no le fue muy difícil, el omega parecía esconderse de él, hasta que al mes de ocurrido su “pequeño encuentro” dejó de ir al bar por las noches, cosa que le preocupó, pero no tenía manera de comunicarse con él. Estaba seguro de que Yakov lo odiaba y lo golpearía si se le acercaba.

 

No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Yuuri extrañaba sentir los ojos de Victor sobre él, extrañaba ese ligero aroma a vainilla que lo acompañaba mientras se presentaba a tocar sus canciones. Y, aunque sucedió sólo una vez, también quería sentir de nuevo su piel bajo sus manos, y besar sus labios hasta que alcanzaran una coloración rojiza de tanto besarlo.

 

Pero los sentimientos no le iban a dejar nada bueno, así que siguió realizando su misión principal, reportando lo que observaba y escuchaba. La última pista que tuvo fue acerca de un carguero suizo que transportaba cerveza proveniente de Alemania. Los agentes que, en conjunto con Yuuri fueron asignados a esta misión, esperaban en el embarcadero para revisar los productos. Por desgracia, la importación de cervezas usando un tercer transportista, era legal y estaba en orden.

 

Sus superiores agradecieron que por lo menos les había dado algo que hacer después de meses sin actividad importante por parte de Thompson.

 

Victor, por el otro lado, seguía actuando como un omega devoto a su pareja mientras que preparaba su celo. Al no estar enlazados ni casados, Benjamin no tenía permitido tocar sexualmente a Victor, lo cual, le daba algo de tranquilidad al pobre omega. Además, el acuerdo por el cual llegó Victor a sus manos, indicaba que no podían intimar hasta la noche de bodas, y que debía pasar su celo solo, protegido por Yakov Feltsman, su cuidador.

 

Aunque sonara fácil, su vida no lo era. Victor tenía todo al alcance de su mano, dinero ilimitado para sus gastos, un piso sólo para él, ya que Yakov vivía en el apartamento continuo al suyo, y un auto, el cual Yakov conducía a dónde el omega quisiera.

 

Si, todo era muy sencillo, si obviamos el hecho que su pareja era un beta hijo de puta.

 

Benjamin Thompson siempre fue un hombre territorial, celoso y posesivo. Tenía todas las características del típico alfa dominante, pero no eran más que imitaciones baratas. Y justo esto lo hacía peligroso.

 

Una de las condiciones que Benjamin le estipuló a Victor al inicio de su “relación” fue que el omega tenía prohibido salir la semana previa y la semana posterior a su celo, ya que, aunque el beta no podía olerlo, los demás alfas sí lo harían, y cuidado que alguno se atreviera a mirar a Victor, porque Benjamin era capaz de eliminarlo.

 

A Victor en realidad no le importaba, no tenía amigos ni familia cerca, y su celo le ayudaba a no acercarse a ese maldito lugar, aunque fuera por unos días. Parecía sencillo, si, y esperaba tener un celo tranquilo mientras que Yakov se encargaba de alimentarlo y ayudarlo a bañar.

 

Con esa idea en mente, dedicó los últimos días de claridad a preparar su nido, haciendo un pequeño círculo en su cama con sus almohadas, sábanas y frazadas. Puso sus juguetes cerca -aunque en realidad, odiaba sentir el frío cristal que se deslizaba en su interior cada que lo usaba-, tenía un pequeño frigobar a lado de la cama que llenaba con agua y bebidas energéticas, porque Victor, a pesar de tener la cabeza llena de hormonas, tenía momentos de lucidez cada cierto tiempo en los que tomaba agua y llamaba a Yakov para que lo ayudara en lo que necesitara. Este hábito, aunque útil, era común en los omegas abandonados o solitarios, que no podían entregarse totalmente al placer de sus cuerpos, al no tener una pareja que cuidara de ellos.

 

También, escondida entre sus sábanas, colocó la playera que estaba usando la noche en la que se besó con Kenji. De alguna manera extraña, aún percibía, débilmente, los toques cítricos en su prenda. Ese sería el único recuerdo del idiota al que extrañaba escuchar tocar.

 

Porque, muy a su pesar, Victor no podía negar que lo extrañaba, extrañaba ver su silueta desde el escenario, entallada en un viejo -y bastante feo- traje azul marino con corbata azul claro -igual de fea-, extrañaba escucharlo tocar, y verlo perderse entre las notas del piano mientras llenaba la atmósfera oscura con algo casi puro. Extrañaba sentir que la música los unía, y que podían volverse uno al compás de sus canciones.

 

Sí, extrañaba a ese idiota músico.

 

Pero no había nada que el pudiese hacer. Estaba obligado a casarse con Benjamin Thompson, y aunque lo odiara, Victor había elegido ese camino. Todo por culpa de…. Bueno, esa es una historia para otro día.

 

Yakov había salido para comprar algo de comida y agua, ya que le gustaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa que a Victor se le antojase, dejándolo solo en su apartamento, preparándose mentalmente para la jornada extenuante a la que se debía someter cada seis meses. Estaba tranquilo, el baño lo había relajado, ya en cuestión de horas, iniciaría la peor parte de su celo.

 

Sin embargo, no esperaba recibir una “visita” horas antes de iniciarlo.

 

El timbre sonó, y Victor se levantó de su nido, usando una bata de franela para protegerse del frío. Se asomó por la mirilla, y le sorprendió ver a Benjamin con tres de sus hombres afuera de la puerta. Victor suspiró, irritado, pero poniendo su mejor cara, abrió la puerta.

 

—Buenas noches, Benjamin —. Victor lo saludó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pero el beta lo ignoró, adentrándose a su apartamento, con sus hombres tras él. —¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el omega, pero el beta siguió ignorándolo, y con un dedo, indicó a sus hombres dónde se encontraba su habitación.

 

**_— >TW: descripción de abuso doméstico._ **

 

—E-esperen, no pueden entrar —Victor intentó detenerlos, pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo detuvo. Benjamin lo sujetaba por el cabello de manera brusca. —Mi nido… —murmuró Victor, provocando que Benjamin lo sujetara más fuerte, al punto de causar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

 

—¿Sabes qué hago aquí, _querido?_ Uno de mis hombres, un alfa, me dijo que apestabas a otro alfa. ¿Es cierto, _mi amor?_ ¿Me estás engañando?

 

—N-no. Yo no.- _*slap*_ Un golpe sonoro se escuchó en el apartamento. La mejilla de Victor ardía, sabía que ese golpe iba a dejarle un moretón que duraría días.

 

Uno de los hombres de Benjamin regresó, sosteniendo en sus manos una playera azul que Victor reconocía muy bien. Era la misma playera que aún conservaba un poco de la fragancia de Kenji. Aunque su expresión permanecía neutra, Victor palideció. Maldito alfa, ¿Cómo pudo encontrarla? Pero si lo hizo, entonces su nido…

 

Con un golpe certero en el vientre, Thompson le sacó el aire a Victor, haciendo que cayera al piso. El omega sabía lo que venía, así que, por instinto, y aun sin aire, se puso de rodillas, colocando sus manos sobre sus muslos, y bajando la mirada.

 

—No creí que fueran tan puta, _Vitenka —,_ espetó el beta, al tiempo que le propinaba un puntapié en el costado, ocasionando que Victor soltara un quejido de dolor —Sabía que eras un omega inmundo y rebelde. Debía haberte corregido desde un principio para que no le faltaras al respeto a tu futuro esposo —, una serie de patadas más hicieron que Victor terminara en el piso, boca abajo, tratando de proteger su rostro y estómago.

 

Benjamin lo sujetó del cabello, prácticamente arrastrando al omega hasta su habitación, poniendo poca resistencia. Cuando entraron, lo arrojó al piso para quitarse el cinturón.

 

—Agradécele a la bruja de tu madre y su jodido contrato que no puedo educarte como quisiera, _Vitenka,_ y demostrarte que yo puedo cogerte mejor que cualquier alfa. Por mientras, espero que entiendas lo que pasa cuando tratan de engañar a Benjamin Thompson.

 

El chocar del cuero del cinturón de Thompson contra la delicada piel de Victor podía escucharse hasta el pasillo. El bastardo beta parecía excitarse al causarle daño a su pareja, riéndose al notar las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del ruso. Y a pesar del dolor, Victor no dijo nada, soportó golpe tras golpe, burla tras burla, hasta dejar su mente en blanco.

 

Uno de los hombres de Thompson les indicó a los otros dos que salieran del apartamento. Los tres eran alfas, así que notaron el cambio del olor del ambiente. El apartamento apestaba a omega necesitado, desesperado, era un olor que acentuaba la canela en el aroma natural de Victor, y que no cualquiera soportaría. Era un olor que llamaba a su alfa, que le pedía que lo salvara.

 

Un sonido intermitente salía de los labios de Victor, pudiendo ser confundido por el dolor al cual estaba sometido. Pero, en realidad, dicho sonido era tan débil, casi imperceptible, porque en su estado estaba llorándole a su alfa.

 

_Yo también le he llorado al amor._

**_— >fin del TW_ **

Ooooo

 

—Victor, ya regresé. Encontré las pasas cubiertas con chocolate que tanto te gustan —. Yakov entró al apartamento, y se apresuró a la cocina a dejar las compras que había realizado. Todo se encontraba en silencio, así que supuso que el celo de Victor ya había comenzado. Se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Victor, e iba a tocar para preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

 

—Victor, necesitas que- ¡Victor! —Yakov se apresuró al notar el estado en el que se encontraba el omega. Su blanca piel estaba teñida de colores rojos y morados, moretones brotaban de su cuerpo, sus piernas, brazos y espalda estaban llenos de ellos, y algunos sangraban, manchando lo que quedaba de su bonita bata de franela. Su rostro tenía una fea marca rojiza, lugar donde había caído uno de los tantos golpes del beta, su labio sangraba, y tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado.

 

Lo más impactante, fue que Victor miraba su nido destruido, con una mezcla de repudio y tristeza.

 

En todos sus años como miembro de la Bratva, nunca quiso matar tanto a alguien como en ese momento.

 

Se acercó a Victor, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Su muchacho débilmente pronunciaba _“mi nido, Yakov, destruyó mi nido,”_ una y otra vez. Con cuidado, guio al omega al baño, y lo sentó en la taza, mientras que le preparaba un baño. Cuando el agua estuvo a una buena temperatura, puso de pie a Victor, dejando que el menor recargara su peso contra el cansado cuerpo del beta. Lentamente, se sentó en la bañera, y Yakov comenzó a lavarle el cuerpo con cuidado de no causarle más dolor.

 

—Hijo, ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó el beta, mirando como el agua se teñía de un tenue color rojizo.

 

—Destruyó mi nido —, pronunció Victor, cerrando los ojos por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

 

—El maldito te… acaso el….

 

—No, Yakov, solamente me golpeo y destruyó mi nido. Encontró la blusa que aún olía a Ken.

 

Yakov sentía que la sangre le hervía. Muchas veces había tratado de ignorar lo que ese desgraciado le hacía a Victor, pero esta vez se había excedido. Tenía que terminar con él, cuanto antes, y si había de algo de lo que se jactaba el beta, era de ser llamado “El silencioso” durante su tiempo con la Bratva.

 

 Cuando terminó de lavar el maltratado cuerpo de Victor, se puso de pie, y ayudó a Victor para que hiciera lo mismo. Con una toalla, lo envolvió, y secó su cabello delicadamente.

 

—¿Puedo quedarme en tu apartamento?

—Claro que sí, mi niño.

 

Victor dejó que el viejo beta la condujera hasta la puerta que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo. En su mente, el ver su nido en esas condiciones era signo de lo malo que era como omega ya que no había sabido cuidarlo, por lo que prefería estar lo más lejos posible de su habitación.

 

La distancia era poca, pero Victor comenzó a sudar, la primera ola de su celo llegaría en poco, y no sabía cómo iba a soportarlo. Yakov dejó a Victor en su cama, y fue rápido a buscar su botiquín médico del baño. Cuando regresó, notó el rubor que cubría las mejillas y pecho de Victor, y también la claridad en sus ojos. Aún estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para tratar de convencerle que era el momento de eliminar a Thompson.

 

Victor se le adelantó, diciendo: —Yakov, llama a Sara. Dile que venga por favor.

 

—Ahora mismo contacto a la Dr. Crispino.

 

—Y una cosa más, Yakov. No vayas tras Benjamin.

 

—¿Estás loco? Después de lo que te hizo, ¿esperas que me quede cruzado de brazos?

 

—Si.

 

—Pero Victor.-

 

—Basta, Yakov. Teníamos un acuerdo. Solamente lo matarías si él intenta otra cosa antes de casarnos, ¿Lo recuerdas? —, Yakov asintió, por lo que Victor continuó, —Sabes que, si no hago esto, mi madre va a entregar a mi hermano al mejor postor, y no puedo permitir eso. Mi gatito no va a pasar por lo mismo que yo, él no -. Su voz se entrecortó, y se cubrió los ojos, soltando amargas lágrimas mientras que Yakov lo rodeaba con sus brazos, a manera de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

 

—Prometiste ayudarme a protegerlo, Yakov, —Victor le recordó, aferrándose a la camisa del viejo beta. Su aroma era reconfortante, le recordaba a su hogar, a su natal Rusia. Esa combinación de tabaco, mentol y vodka, ayudaban a calmar al débil omega.

 

Con un nudo en la garganta, Yakov asintió, prometiéndole que haría lo que él le pidiera. Después de todo, esa era la misión de un padre, apoyarlo hasta en sus peores momentos.

 

Cuando se calmó un poco más, acomodó las almohadas para que Victor estuviera más cómodo, y desinfectó lo mejor que pudo sus heridas.

 

—Descansa mientras contacto a la Dr. Crispino.

 

Yakov se puso de pie, pero Victor lo tomó de la mano, diciendo: —Perdóname por ser un idiota grosero, Yakov. Yo… siempre te he visto como mi familia.

 

—No serías tú sino fueras un idiota grosero, Vitya —, el beta respondió, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en la frente —. Descansa, mi niño.

 

Media hora después, llegó Sara Crispino, la doctora de Victor desde que había llegado a los Estados Unidos. Ella, una alfa, se compadeció del pobre omega desde el momento en que lo vio. Aunque no era su tipo, Sara sabía que cualquiera sería afortunado de tener un omega tan dulce y carismático como Victor, por lo que procuraba ayudarlo tanto como le fuera posible.

 

Yakov ya la había puesto en sobre aviso de lo ocurrido, y, aun así, al ver a Victor tendido en la cama, sintió ganas de golpear al culpable de su estado.

 

—Vitya, ¿puedes escucharme? — la alfa lo movió suavemente del hombro, y Victor, con dificultad, abrió los ojos. A pesar de su estado, Victor le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Te ves tan encantadora como siempre.

 

—Eres un adulador —, contestó la doctora, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón al ver como Victor intentaba comportarse como si no pasara nada —. ¿Qué necesitas, Victor?

 

—Quiero que me sedes. No creo poder soportar este celo —dijo el omega, notando como el calor comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

 

Sin hacer más preguntas, Sara asintió, y de su maletín, sacó un juego de jeringas ya preparadas con sedantes. Le indicó a Yakov que debía inyectarle a Victor esa sustancia cada 24 horas por cinco días, y que cuando empezara a despertar, debía ayudarle a comer algo y tomar mucho líquido. El beta anotó todas las indicaciones, agradeciéndole por la ayuda.

 

Al poco rato, cuando Victor ya estaba durmiendo, Sara aprovechó para hacerle un chequeo rápido. Para la tranquilidad de Yakov, el mal nacido de Thompson no había intentado propasarse con Victor. Aunque el aspecto de Victor era aparatoso, parecía no haber hemorragia interna ni ningún hueso roto. Sara le comentó que lo mejor es que acudieran al hospital para un chequeo más exhaustivo, pero por estos días, ella se comprometía a visitarlo todos los días para asegurarse del estado de su paciente.

 

Sara se despidió, pidiéndole a Yakov que le llamara si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

 

Una vez que su apartamento estaba en silencio, Yakov apagó las luces de la sala, y se dirigió a su habitación, para dormir en el sofá reclinable a lado de la cama de Victor. Tomó su laptop, y navegó en internet unos minutos, redactando correos y demás, aunque su mente estaba concentrada en otro lado. No podía evitar desviar la mirada para observar a Victor, respirando tranquilamente, aunque con el ceño fruncido. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su ya de por sí mancillado cuerpo, y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas. Yakov sabía que, al pasar en tan alto grado de estrés este celo, sería muy difícil que pudiera tener uno más tranquilo para dentro de seis meses.

 

Suspiró, tragándose las ganas de salir corriendo y matar al maldito que se había atrevido a tocar a su hijo. Se frotó las cienes, y como de un chispazo, un rostro se le vino a la cabeza.

 

Tomó su celular, y marcó un número privado, un viejo contacto que también residía en América. Una voz fuerte le respondió casi de inmediato, y Yakov, usando su lengua madre, dijo: —Necesito que sigas a alguien, y pase lo que pase, no dejes que te vea.

 

**Oooooo**

—Necesito que lo llames, Yakov —, dijo Victor, sentado desde su cama, mientras que se cepillaba el cabello.

 

—Después de lo que pasó, estás loco si crees que te voy a ayudar.

 

—Ya lo platicamos, Yakov, y yo necesito que me ayude. Lo sabes. Además, sabe maquillarme —, Victor dijo con un puchero. Sabía que, a sus veintitantos, ese pequeño truco seguía funcionando con su cuidador.

 

— _Da._ Pero sigues siendo un idiota, Vitya.

 

—Pero soy tu idiota, Yakov. Anda ve, que tengo que llegar temprano.

 

Yakov, como de costumbre, salió refunfuñando, dirigiéndose a donde Victor le había pedido. Ya había pasado una semana desde que su celo había terminado, y dos desde que su pareja lo había atacado, y Benjamin le exigía a Victor que se presentase en el bar. Aunque no estuviera él, un omega, hermoso, extranjero y llamativo, daba buena imagen al lugar. Pero Victor aún estaba débil, las heridas estaban sanando bien, los chequeos no arrojaban ningún resultado de gravedad, pero aún se le notaban los moretones, y debido a la condición en la que había pasado su celo, había pedido casi 5 kilos, haciendo ver al omega más delgado de lo que ya era. Yakov le había pedido a Victor que se negara, pero el menor le recordó lo sucedido, y le pidió, de nuevo su apoyo. Lo que más quería era evitar otra golpiza como la que Thompson le había propinado.

 

Dos semanas habían pasado, y no había día en que Yakov no quisiera aplastar a ese maldito beta. Pero le había prometido algo a Victor, y como buen cuidador, hizo lo que le indicó. Después de casi media hora, llegó al vecindario que ya conocía, y se aparcó frente a la misma casa que ya conocía.

 

Llamó a la puerta, y casi de inmediato, un hombre con lentes de montura azul y cabello un tanto despeinado, salió a recibirlo. Sino fuera porque sabía quien era el propietario de la casa, hubiera creído que se trataba de una equivocación.

 

—Muchacho, necesito que me acompañes —, Yuuri, bueno, Ken, como era que él lo conocía, se le quedó viendo, sorprendido de verlo frente a su casa. La mirada del joven músico se desvió hacia su auto, por lo que Yakov le aclaró —, es él el que te necesita. Me dijo que viniera por ti porque aparentemente puedes ayudarlo con su maquillaje.

 

El mensaje parecía haber sido recibido. La única vez en la que Yuuri había ayudado al omega, había sido durante la reunión en la casa de Thompson, cuando había ayudado a cubrir un moretón de su rostro. Sin decir más, Yuuri tomó su abrigo y las llaves de su casa, y acompañó al beta hasta su auto.

 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el joven japonés una vez dentro del coche.

 

—Si lo estuviera, ¿crees que te necesitaría? — _no,_ Yuuri conocía la respuesta. Victor no estaba bien, no había motivo para que él lo necesitara, y, sin embargo, la persona encargada de su cuidado le había pedido que fuera con él.

 

El simple pensamiento de encontrarse mal al omega que tanto extrañaba, le generaba un sentimiento de malestar que no podía explicar.


	5. Dame Esperanza en Silencio

El trayecto de regreso al apartamento de Victor duró casi una hora, tiempo suficiente para que Yuuri comenzara a sentirse ansioso y preocupado. Desde la última vez que lo había visto, juró que no volvería a acercársele, al menos no de esa manera.

 

Cuando llegaron, Yuuri encontró curioso que Victor viviera en un lugar tan modesto, sobre todo considerando quien era su pareja. Si bien, conocía la dirección de antemano, y algunos datos del ruso, había más cosas que él desconocía. El sistema legal americano, a pesar de ser arcaico en algunos sentidos, protegía el honor de los omegas, y rara vez eran investigados o perseguidos como criminales, lo cual, tranquilizaba un poco a Yuuri, ya que Victor no merecía que lo involucraran más de lo debido.

_—_ Voy a estar afuera —, Yakov anunció, abriendo la puerta del apartamento de Victor —. Victor sabe qué hacer si me necesita.

 

La puerta se cerró detrás de Yuuri, y aprovechó para tomar un minuto para observar ese lugar. Era un lugar simple, sin muchos lujos, aunque eso sí, más amueblado que su propia casa. Había libros botados por todo el lugar, y en la mesita del centro, una pequeña fotografía de un jovencito rubio de no más de 15 años.

 

—Ken, ¿ya llegaste? Ven por favor —. La voz de Victor lo distrajo, y Yuuri siguió el sonido hasta, la que suponía, era la habitación de Victor. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y ahí en el umbral, se detuvo el músico para observar al omega, quien se encontraba de espaldas, sentado en un banquillo frente a su tocador, trenzando y destrenzando su largo cabello.

 

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? Entra —. El ruso aún le daba la espalda a Yuuri, pero sentirlo acercándose le daba una ligera sensación de nerviosismo —. Necesito que me ayudes con mi maquillaje, como la otra noche.

 

El japonés suspiró. Conociendo Lo sádico y primitivo que podía llega a ser Thompson, no le sorprendió que Victor necesitara cubrir un par de moretones en el rostro. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que vería.

 

Victor se puso de pie. Su habitación estaba semi iluminada, con las cortinas cerradas, así que se acercó a su mesita de noche para encender la lámpara. La luz era suficiente para alumbrar su cuarto, suficiente para enseñarle a Yuuri todo lo que quería ocultar. Tomó aire, y lo soltó despacio, contando hasta diez, antes de darse la vuelta, quedando finalmente frente a Yuuri.

 

Yuuri lo observó, observó la rígida sonrisa de su rostro, lo corto de su bata de baño, que le cubría hasta los muslos, y la manera sugerente en la que se abría en la parte superior, dejando a la vista un poco de esa piel blanca con la que soñaba, su delgado hombro, y su fino cuello, que le daba una gracia innata al omega. También, observó las marcas que teñían su piel de tonos verdes y amarillos, algunos de un rozado intenso que estaban cicatrizando, observó como esas líneas y moretones bajaban, un par desde su rostro, pasando por su pecho, se escondían debajo de la esponjosa tela de su baja, y continuaban su camino hasta bajar por sus piernas.

 

Yuuri observó, observó y no hizo nada.

 

El omega jugueteaba con la cintilla que mantenía sujeta su bata, y cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, esperando la reacción del pianista, pero, al no encontrarla, sus nervios se incrementaron.

 

—No tengo mucho maquillaje, no me gusta usar mucho, pero tengo algo de base y corrector y… — Victor dijo de la nada, pasando a lado de Yuuri para darle su pequeño estuche de maquillaje, pero éste lo detuvo, tomando su muñeca, con firmeza, pero sin lastimarlo.

 

—¿Por qué? — preguntó el de cabellos negros. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué había ocurrido. Yuuri había estudiado diversos casos de violencia doméstica contra los omegas, y por desgracia, estas heridas no le eran nuevas.

 

—Creyó que lo engañaba. Vino, hizo que sus hombres inspeccionaran mi nido, y encontró una playera que olía a alguien más. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo enojar —explicó Victor, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido, como si no lo hubiera humillado, maltratado, hecho sentir una basura como omega y como hombre.

 

—¿Y Yakov? ¿No se supone que es tu cuidador? ¿Por qué no hizo algo? —preguntó Yuuri, sintiendo como la furia lo invadía.

 

—Él me ha cuidado como un padre, y ha hecho todo lo que le he pedido. Te agradecería que no lo metieras en esto —, la manera tan cortante de responder de Victor fue suficiente para que Yuuri evadiera el tema… por ahora.

 

Victor avanzó un par de pasos, pero de pronto se quedó paralizado. Instintivamente, Yuuri había comenzado a emitir un sonido grave proveniente de su garganta y, a pesar de usar sus supresores, sus feromonas parecían inundar el lugar. Había sido una respuesta inconsciente al saber lo que le había sucedido al omega, y su alfa interno estaba a punto de emerger, sabía que, si no se contenía, bien podía marcar a Victor como suyo, y después salir corriendo a despellejar a Benjamin, al fin, podía alegar que había atacado a su pareja.

 

Pero no lo hizo. No podía poner en riesgo su misión, pero más importante, no podía arriesgar a Victor. Enlazarse con un omega en contra de su voluntad, podía generar estragos emocionales y físicos, llevándolos a la depresión o peor, a la muerte. Y es que la manera en la que inclinó su cuello, mostrándole su piel intacta, y la cantidad de feromonas que él estaba liberando, daban un aroma amargoso, que significaba que el omega estaba aterrado.

 

Victor nunca había necesitado someterse de esa manera ante Benjamin, no de forma casi inconsciente, y aunque su mente primitiva no lograba entender por qué estaba reaccionando así ante un beta, prefirió no correr riesgos, y demostrarle al músico que él no era una amenaza.

 

Al notar la manera en la que los hombros del omega temblaban, y el ligero sonido que él emitía en respuesta, Yuuri parpadeó, haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Lentamente, caminó hasta quedar detrás del omega, y notó como Victor se preparó para… lo que tuviera que pasar. Inclinó la cabeza, se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos, su respiración se había acelerado, y estaba esperando soportar el dolor de una mordida no deseada, pero en lugar de eso, Yuuri lo rodeó con sus brazos, colocando una mano sobre su estómago y la otra sobre su corazón. Yuuri cerró los ojos, descansando su frente sobre su hombro derecho.

 

—Perdóname, Victor —, murmuró Yuuri, cuidando de mantener un tono tranquilo que le diera seguridad al omega, al tiempo que controlaba la liberación de feromonas. << _malditos supresores, tengo que cambiarlos >> —. _Yo debería haber estado aquí. Debería haber hecho algo para protegerte. Pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté de mi para que ese infeliz no vuelva a hacerte daño. Te prometo, Victor, voy a protegerte, voy a cuidar de ti.

 

La sinceridad de sus palabras, junto con el tranquilizante tono de su voz, hizo que algo en el interior de Victor se removiera. Se dejó de sentir amenazado al notar que el sonido casi primitivo había desaparecido, y que el aroma que desprendía dejaba de ser tan ácido. Tímidamente, cubrió los brazos del músico con sus manos, hundiéndose un poco más en el calor de su cuerpo.

 

—¿Por qué le dices eso a alguien que apenas conoces? — preguntó Victor, relajándose un poco más contra el cuerpo del músico.

 

—Porque eres alguien especial. Porque desde que te conocí lo supe. Porque… — << _porque desde que te vi me cautivaste, no sólo con tu belleza, sino con tu forma de ser, porque ningún omega se compara a ti, porque incluso antes de cruzar palabra, ya me habías inspirado, porque… >> _—, porque mereces vivir feliz, Victor.

 

El omega se removió entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él, observándolo con algo de sorpresa y ojos brillosos. Victor siempre se había preocupado más por los demás que por él mismo, casi al grado de olvidar quién era, todo por complacer a los otros, y el escuchar a alguien expresarse así de él, hizo que se conmoviera casi hasta las lágrimas.

 

—Bésame por favor —pidió el omega, aferrándose al cuello de la camisa del músico —, sólo esta vez, yo… yo necesito… necesito olvidarlo, olvidar todo, por favor.

 

Y así, porque ya se había jurado no negarle nada que pudiera darle al omega, lo hizo. Besó sus labios suavemente, un mero rose de labios cerrados, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, mientras que Victor acariciaba el torso del otro hombre, con movimientos suaves, pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por su pecho, su abdomen, sus costados, hasta rodearlo por la cintura y repetir el proceso. Esos pequeños movimientos despertaron algo en Yuuri, quien no dudó en liberar una de sus manos para tomar a Victor por la cintura y pegar totalmente su cuerpo al de él.

 

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, Victor? — Yuuri preguntó al separarse unos milímetros para hablar, sintiendo la respiración del ruso sobre sus labios, mientras que este asentía con cierto aire de impaciencia. Con gentileza, Yuuri tomó su mentón, haciendo que el omega enfocara su atención mejor en él —. Necesito que me lo digas, necesito que me digas que quieres.

 

—A ti, sólo a ti y lo que me puedas dar —, respondió Victor, con un tono de voz tan suave que parecía impropio de la fortaleza que ya había demostrado en otras ocasiones.

 

Sin darse tiempo a dudar su decisión, Yuuri capturó los cálidos labios del omega con los suyos, rozando su lengua en ellos, pidiéndole el acceso que el omega le concedió de inmediato. Sin separarse, Yuuri guio a Victor hacia su cama, haciendo que la parte trasera de las rodillas del omega chocaran contra el colchón. Con un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, el omega se dejó caer, seguido por Yuuri, rápidamente cubrió el cuerpo del peli plateado con el suyo.

 

La tensión aún era palpable en el aire, pero entre ellos la diferencia de aromas era otra historia. Victor tenía un aroma dulce, con un picor característico de la canela que hacía salivar a Yuuri. Éste, en cambio, olía como a mandarina recién cortada del árbol, dulce y lista para saborearse.

 

Yuuri besó la comisura de sus labios, su mentón, su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello. Respiró profundo, disfrutando del aroma que desprendía el omega. Con su boca succionaba la glándula del omega que ya empezaba a producir ese aceite, fuente de su dulzura. Sintiéndose atrevido, presionó sus dientes, pero sin romper la piel, sólo lo suficiente para dejar una marca en Victor, una marca que podría pensar gustoso que él se la había hecho. 

 

Se separó de la glándula del omega, para observarlo, para ver como las mejillas de Victor habían adquirido un bonito tono rosado, y como se mordía el labio. Sus ojos lo veían expectantes, esperando el siguiente movimiento del músico, pero a la vez, lo miraba con tanta confianza, que hacía que quisiera derretirse en este momento.

 

—Eres hermoso, Victor —, soltó el pianista, logrando que el rubor del ruso se encendiera —, déjame demostrártelo, Victor, déjame enseñarte qué tan hermoso eres.

 

Victor le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras que asentía. Yuuri no perdió el tiempo, y empezó a besar los pectorales del ruso, prestando especial cuidado de dejar sus propias marcas donde el bastardo de Benjamin había dejado las suyas. Y puede o no que se debiese a un reflejo posesivo del alfa, pero también, quería darle a Victor un poquito de placer, quería enseñarle que había más que sólo dolor a manos de otros.

 

Los labios de Yuuri se posaron sobre los pezones del ruso, lamiendo uno mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con el otro. Pudo percibir como los escalofríos llenaban la piel de Victor, al tiempo que su respiración parecía entre cortarse. Después de un rato, pasó al otro lado, dándole a ese pequeño botón el mismo tratamiento. Por la manera en la que Victor comenzaba a jalar su camisa para que apresurara sus movimientos, notó que era sensible y respondía bastante bien a sus caricias.

 

Deslizó sus labios por su abdomen, dejando pequeños mordiscos, hasta llegar a su ombligo. La fábrica de la tela de la bata ya comenzaba a molestar, por lo que creyó apropiado retirársela. Alzó la mirada y Victor pareció entender, asintiendo energéticamente. Yuuri deshizo el nudo que aun sostenía la bata, y la abrió por completo, dejando expuesto al omega ante sus hambrientos ojos.

 

— _Wow…_ —, suspiró el japonés, porque en realidad Victor era una belleza. Casi con reverencia, Yuuri acarició su dorso, sus costados, hasta dejar sus manos sobre sus muslos. El omega tragó saliva, y sintiendo algo de pudor, abrió más las piernas, dándole espacio a Yuuri para que se acomodara. Y es que Victor ya sabía lo que era estar con alguien, tener sexo por diversión y pasar su celo en compañía, pero nunca nadie le había provocado esa calidez en el pecho. Nunca nadie lo había visto con adoración y ternura, como el pianista lo hacía.

 

Yuuri se inclinó, dejando una serie de besos y pequeñas mordidas en la parte interna de los muslos del omega, hasta llegar a las glándulas de su entrepierna, una en cada cara interior del muslo.

 

Todos los omegas tenían un par de glándulas en el cuello, pero algunos contaban con dos pares o incluso tres, un par en el cuello, otro en cada muslo, y otro más en las muñecas. Con cada par extra, las feromonas del omega se hacían más fuertes, por lo que no era de extrañar que Yuuri pudiese percibir tan bien el aroma de Victor. Ahora entendía por qué detecto su aroma desde las primeras veces que pisaba ese bar, aunque no pudiera distinguir la cara del dueño de dicho olor.

 

Yuuri aprovechó para dejar marcas más marcadas en los muslos del omega, marcas que sabría durarían por más tiempo. En respuesta, Victor soltó un pequeño gemido, indicándole a Yuuri el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo.

 

Satisfecho, Yuuri se dispuso a disfrutar de la anatomía privada del ruso.

 

Los órganos sexuales entre géneros secundarios no eran tan diferentes. La diferencia residía en el tamaño, ya que, en promedio, el omega tenía el pene más pequeño que los otros dos géneros, y en el nudo, que era una protuberancia que se encontraba en la base del pene de los alfas, y se inflaba justo antes de alcanzar el clímax.

 

Y sí, Yuuri pensó, que incluso el pene de Victor era hermoso. No era pequeño, fácilmente podría ser confundido por el de un beta, pero era tan único, justo como Victor.

 

Sin miramientos, Yuuri tomó su miembro en su mano, y se inclinó para besar la punta, ganando un gemido sonoro por parte del ruso. Abrió su boca, e introdujo la cabeza de su pene, succionando suavemente, y la reacción del omega fue incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Sus delgados dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos, jalándolo, indicándole el ritmo a seguir, y Yuuri, gustoso, dejó que el ruso lo usara para su placer.

 

Las caderas del ruso se alzaban ligeramente de la cama, y Yuuri relajó la garganta, recibiendo más del miembro del omega. Sintió la manera en la que jalaba con más fuerza su cabello, y el dolor en lugar de detenerlo, lo complacía. Siguió succionando lo mejor que pudo hasta que sintió como un caliente líquido se deslizaba por su garganta.

 

— _Vkusno, —_ exclamó el músico en un tono de voz que hacía temblar de placer al omega. Victor se enderezó, y buscó los labios del músico para besarlo, queriendo probar los restos de su esencia en la boca ajena.

 

Sin separarse de Yuuri, Victor desplazó sus manos hasta sentir la erección del pianista. El saberlo excitado, le daba una satisfacción casi primitiva, logrando que su entrada se lubricara aún más. Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, bajando el cierre para introducir su mano en los pantalones de Yuuri, pero este lo detuvo, besando las puntas de sus dedos.

 

El omega hizo notar su inconformidad, con un puchero que lo hacía ver adorable, gesto que le ganó una risilla por parte de Yuuri. Yuuri se puso de pie, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Se giró para quitarse los pantalones y bóxers, junto con los zapatos y calcetines, y aprovechó para colocar sus lentes sobre el tocador de Victor, para prevenir romperlos por un descuido.

 

Al voltear a la cama, el omega le robó el aliento. Victor se encontraba boca abajo, escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas, mientras que arqueaba su espalda para hacer notar más su bien formado trasero. Sin duda, esa pose tan erótica era demasiado para cualquiera. Pero, aunque su alfa estaba complacido de ver la manera en la que el omega se sometía ante él. Yuuri no se sentía igual Era casi imperceptible, pero el omega estaba teniendo dificultad para mantener la pose. Sus hombros temblaban y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas.

 

Yuuri no quería que el omega fuese algo que no era, así que se sentó al borde de la cama, y acarició los largos cabellos del peli plateado, diciendo: —Así no, Victor. Voltéate, por favor.

 

El omega negó con la cabeza, y en su posición, trató de abrir más las piernas, para ofrecerse a Yuuri. Yuuri optó por besar su hombro, hablándole al oído: —Si te quedas en esta posición, no podrás montarme como quiero, y no me permitirás disfrutar de verte mientras te corres.

 

Victor alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con sorpresa y con los ojos oscuros de placer.

 

—No quiero que te entregues así como si fuera por obligación. Quiero que lo disfrutes, y solamente si te sientes listo para hacerlo así, entonces lo haremos. Si no, la pose que te traiga más placer será igual de buena para mí.

 

Sin pensarlo, Victor se abalanzó sobre Yuuri, besándolo apasionadamente, casi como si le agradeciera por ser él. Por no querer imponerse como otros lo habían tratado de hacer. Cuando se quedó sin aliento, Victor se recostó de nuevo, esta vez viendo directamente a Yuuri, regalándole una sonrisa que parecía tener forma de corazón. Dejando la pena a un lado, Victor tomó la mano de Yuuri, y la colocó justo donde quería que este lo tocara.

 

Al no estar en su celo, el omega no podía lubricarse y dilatarse como regularmente lo hacía, pero la cantidad que escurría por su entrada era suficiente para que Yuuri pudiese prepararlo. Además, era señal inequívoca de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando las atenciones del músico.

 

Con cuidado, el músico introdujo un dedo en el interior del omega, moviéndolo de a poco de adentro hacia afuera, observando la manera en la que Victor reaccionaba, como cerraba los ojos mientras que sus labios adquirían una pequeña forma de “o”.

 

Al poco rato, Yuuri introdujo un segundo dedo, y después un tercero, moviéndolos en el interior del omega, hasta que dio con ese punto que lo hacía ver luces. Yuuri siguió atacando su próstata un par de veces más, hasta que Victor lo detuvo tomando su muñeca, advirtiéndolo que, de seguir así, se vendría por segunda vez.

 

Yuuri se acomodó en las almohadas mientras que Victor se sentaba sobre él, tomando su pene y alineándolo en su entrada. Poco a poco, Victor se fue dejando caer, con pequeños movimientos para evitar lastimarse. Una vez que consiguió introducirlo completamente en su interior, se quedó quieto, acostumbrándose al tamaño del miembro de Yuuri.

 

—E-es, wow —, Victor intentó hablar, pero las palabras le fallaban. Yuuri masajeaba sus muslos, sus caderas y sus glúteos, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Victor alzó las caderas un poco, dejándose caer rápido, cosa hizo gemir a ambos. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces más, hasta que logró seguir un ritmo que lo satisficiera.

 

Yuuri lo ayudaba, apoyando los pies en la cama para impulsar al omega. Sus manos se movían por su cuerpo, jugueteando con sus pezones, acariciando sus nalgas.

 

La velocidad se incrementaba, y Victor hacía pequeños círculos con sus caderas, logrando que el pene de Yuuri rozara todas sus zonas sensibles. Cambió el ángulo, para que la penetración del pelinegro tocara directamente su próstata.

 

El calor era casi insoportable. Yuuri sentía las sábanas pegarse en su espalda por el sudor. Victor no dejaba de gemir, casi gritando lo mucho que disfrutaba la manera en la que Yuuri lo follaba, al grado de expulsar continuamente sus feromonas, haciendo que Yuuri perdiera la cabeza.

 

Yuuri tomó la erección del omega en su mano, acariciando la punta con su pulgar. El omega estaba tan excitado, que ese ligero roce fue más que suficiente para que se corriera, sujetándose de los hombros de Yuuri.

 

El orgasmo de Victor desató el propio de Yuuri, quien aún movía sus caderas a un ritmo descontrolado. Sentir el interior del omega, tan caliente y húmedo, fue suficiente para que él también llegara al clímax.

 

—Quiero tu nudo —, el omega se seguía moviendo, aunque más lento, no dejaba de apretar su interior para darle más placer a Yuuri. —P-por favor, Yuuri, ¡ _a-ah, Yuuri!_

El alfa se encontraba tan sofocado por el aroma de Victor, por la manera en la que se entregaba a él, por sentirlo gozar del placer con él, que no pudo controlar sus instintos, dejando que su nudo se inflara dentro del omega, hasta dejarlo prácticamente atrapado en su interior. Además, escucharlo gemir su nombre había sido tan sensual que pintó las paredes del omega, con un grito ahogado.  Su orgasmo llegó con tanta fuerza, que había ignorado por completo cómo lo había llamado el omega.

 

Yuuri trató de controlar su respiración y de calmar al alfa que ansiaba por salir de nuevo y volver a follar al omega. Victor, sin importarle lo pegajoso de su cuerpo, se recostó sobre el pecho del alfa, sonriendo. Y entonces fue cuando lo recordó.

 

_< < ¡a-ah, Yuuri!>>_

Mierda. De seguro lo escuchó mal. Tal vez, Victor tenía un amante con un nombre similar al de él y por eso se confundió de nombre. Tal vez -.

 

—Yuuri, deja de pensar tanto que te harás viejo —, el omega dijo con una voz adormilada, observando como el alfa iniciaba un conflicto interno en su interior. Asustado, Yuuri trató de enderezarse, cosa que hizo que jalara su nudo, causándole una pequeña molestia al omega. Al ver que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de la cara del alfa, Victor rozó sus muñecas contra las glándulas del alfa.

 

—D-detente, por favor.

 

—Nope, no voy a dejar que entres en pánico.

 

—Pero ¿c-cómo? Victor, ¿cómo lo sabes?

 

—Shhh, _zolotse,_ descansa. En media hora de desinflará tu nudo, y entonces hablaremos todo lo que quieras, ¿sí?

 

Yuuri no entendía que había hecho mal. Victor sabía su verdadero nombre, probablemente también sabía su verdadera misión en el bar. Antes de dejar que el miedo se apoderara completamente de él, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, a la vez que el aroma tan característico de Victor lo calmaba como una cobija que lo protegía.

 

—Duerme, _zolotse._ Todo va a estar bien —, la voz de Victor se escuchaba lejana, tranquila, como un arrullo, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó perdidamente dormido, con el omega en sus brazos, sintiéndose más en paz de lo que jamás haya estado.

 


	6. Enséñame la verdad, y te seguiré con mi vida

**Capítulo 6: Enséñame la verdad, y te seguiré con mi vida**

 

Yuuri se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se enderezó para tratar de encontrar sus lentes, pero no estaban en la mesita de noche como siempre acostumbraba. Trató de enfocar la vista en la habitación, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación, se dio cuenta que ese no era su cuarto. Antes de poder preocuparse, recordó lo que había pasado, y todo lo que lo había llevado a caer rendido en esa cama, ocasionándole un ligero rubor en las mejillas a la par que sentía su cuerpo caliente.

 

Esto estaba mal.

 

Se paró rápidamente, buscando su ropa, la cual no pudo encontrar ni en el piso, ni en ningún lado. Tomo una sábana de la cama para cubrirse cuando la puerta se abrió, y aunque Yuuri ya se imaginaba quien se encontraba del otro lado, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

 

Victor entró, cargando su ropa, doblada pulcramente, junto con una bolsa de plástico. La expresión pensativa del omega cambió en una sonrisa amplia al notar que Yuuri ya había despertado.

 

—¡Yuuri! Al fin te despiertas. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo preparar algo rápido. No soy muy bueno, pero puedo intentarlo. O si prefieres, puedo pedirle a Yakov que vaya por algo —, el omega alegremente dijo, dejando lo que cargaba en brazos en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación.

 

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —, preguntó Yuuri, ignorando la expresión confiada del omega.

 

—¿No prefieres comer primero?

 

—Victor…

 

—Okay, Okay. Yakov me lo dijo.

 

Yuuri palideció. Seguía sin entender la relación que tenía el viejo beta en todo este embrollo. Era un cuidador, sí, pero parecía tener los contactos suficientes como para lograr descubrir datos personales de agentes del F.B.I., y si él pudo lograrlo, seguramente cualquier otro lo lograría.

 

Al percatarse de temblar de las manos de Yuuri, Victor se acercó, queriendo tratar de calmarlo como lo ya anteriormente lo había hecho.

 

—No me toques —, Yuuri dijo de manera brusca, abrazándose a sí mismo —. No deberías de saberlo ni tú ni nadie.

 

—Yakov tiene sus contactos, créeme.

 

* _flashback*_

_Victor se encontraba rendido en la cama. Su celo había cedido hace un par de días, pero el constante fluir de calmantes en sus venas, lo había dejado mal, delgado y desgastado. Su cuerpo dolía por todas partes, y no estaba seguro de que dolor era causa natural de su celo y cual provocado por la golpiza que había recibido un par de días antes._

_—Vitya, te traje algo de comer —, Yakov abrió la puerta, cargando un plato de caldo de pollo y unas rebanadas de pan tostado. El omega hizo una mueca, su nariz estaba bastante sensible a los olores, y el pollo era algo que, aunque disfrutara comer, odiaba su sabor._

_—No tengo hambre, Yakov, déjalo en la mesa._

_—Victor, no puedes seguir así, debes recuperarte pronto._

_—Vamos, Yakov, no es como si alguien me necesitara —, el omega murmuró sin pensarlo, ganándose un pellizco por parte de su cuidador._

_—No seas ingrato, muchacho. A tu familia le harías falta, también a mí._

_Victor suspiró, y de mala gana, comenzó a comer un poco de lo que Yakov había preparado. Después de un par de cucharadas, comía con más ánimos, hasta terminarse el plato._

_—Bien muchacho, ahora que terminaste, debemos hablar —, Victor miró al beta con extrañeza. Había olvidado que ese era su truco predilecto para tratar temas de importancia con él. Yakov creía que, para hablar civilizadamente, uno debía tener el estómago lleno. —¿Recuerdas a Marcel, mi socio?_

_—Sí, claro. Tiene años que no lo veo._

_—Marcel te manda sus saludos. Bueno, la cosa es que detecté a alguien sospechoso en el bar, y lo mandé a investigar. Marcel conoce a gente en el F.B.I., y tú sabes, sus métodos son bastante efectivos._

_—¿Sospechoso? ¿Cómo un infiltrado?_

_—Así es, Vitya. ¿Conoces a algún Yuuri Katsuki?_

_—No que yo recuerde._

_—Bien. El famoso Katsuki es un hombre que ha estado trabajando por algún tiempo en el bar, y aparentemente, fue enviado por el F.B.I. para investigar a Thompson. Además, es un alfa, bastante inteligente para poder hacerse pasar por uno de sus trabajadores._

_—Me alegro, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Él y yo aún no estamos casados. Si lo atrapan, las leyes me protegerían, así que no le veo problema alguno._

_Yakov sacó de dentro de su chaqueta un sobre, y se lo dio Victor. El omega lo abrió, ansioso por saber quién era este informante, pero, al ver la foto que estaba anexada al nombre y al resumen de vida de esta persona, su cara cambió por completo._

_—Kenji…_

_—Así es. Victor, tu capricho con el “supuesto” músico, no te va a llevar a nada bueno. Por eso decidí mandarlo a investigar. Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de él._

_—No._

_—¿Cómo dijiste?_

_—Te dije que no, Yakov. No quiero alejarme de él —. Todo el mundo sabía lo terco que el omega podía llegar a ser, sobre todo cuando una idea se le había instalado en la mente. Yakov creyó que, demostrándole lo que había encontrado, sería suficiente para hacer que Victor mantuviera su distancia. Error._

_—Victor, lo que te pasó fue culpa de él. No me interesa que tanto hicieron, pero estuvieron juntos lo suficiente como para que su olor se quedara en tu ropa y Thompson lo descubriera. No puedes ser tan tonto como para no hacer algo._

_Victor infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, tal como lo hacía cuando era un niño y Yakov lo regañaba. —El único culpable aquí es Benjamin, —dijo Victor —. Sabes, Yakov, Kenji, eh, Yuuri, no me hace sentir como un omega más. Idiota y todo, así me gusta. Y es una gran oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar._

_La mirada de Victor parecía decir “oh, tengo una idea genial”, y dicha mirada le preocupó a Yakov. Ya la conocía bien, y sabía que Victor era tan brillante como imbécil en la mayoría de los casos. Pero, si Victor ya tenía una idea en mente…._

_—¿Qué es lo que planeas, muchacho estúpido?_

_…_

_*fin del flashback*_

Victor le reveló a Yuuri, grosso modo, cómo es que Yakov había descubierto su identidad. Era increíble pensar que una organización como en la que trabajara, tuviera topos capaces de arruinar misiones enteras.

 

—Y eso es todo. Pero no te preocupes, tanto Yakov como yo te vamos a ayudar —, Victor anunció, con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa.

 

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es un plan tuyo o de Benjamin? — Yuuri, desconfiado, inquirió. Su mente le estaba planteado todas las posibilidades donde esto podría salir mal. Por mucho que quisiera, no se podía permitir confiar en el omega así de fácil.

 

—No seas tonto, Yuuri, nada más veme —, Victor respondió, con calma, haciendo un ademán para señalar su cuerpo, que estaba cubierto por una bata esponjosa de baño. Ahora que lo notaba Yuuri, Victor tenía el cabello aún mojado. Seguramente, se había dado una ducha antes de que el alfa despertara.  —¿Crees que no deseo, más que nadie, verlo tras las rejas o muerto?

 

—Lo siento, pero no creo poder confiar en ti.

 

—Yuuri, entiende. Esto nos conviene a los dos. Tú lo atrapas más rápido, y yo me libro más rápido de él. ¿Ves?

 

Yuuri negó firmemente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo reportaría esto a sus superiores? “ _oh, por cierto, no he descubierto nada conciso, pero acabo de follar con la belleza que Thompson tiene por omega, y él dice que me va a ayudar, así que las cosas no están tan mal”,_ no, no había forma de aceptar la ayuda de Victor. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si lo descubría Thompson por un error suyo o de Victor? ¿Y si Victor terminaba por contarle todo a Thompson? ¿Y si Victor lo estaba utilizando y por eso quiso dormir con él?

 

La lluvia de pensamientos negativos lo empezó a sofocar. Yuuri cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar en la manera de zafarse de esto.

 

—Yuuri, estás preocupándome —, Victor se acercó a Yuuri, y con cuidado, estiró su muñeca. Había escuchado que, cuando había compatibilidad entre un alfa y un omega, las feromonas de uno podían calmar el nerviosismo, estrés o irritabilidad del otro. Por lo visto, había sido cierto, ya que Victor había logrado que Yuuri durmiese tranquilo por un par de horas.

 

En lugar de aceptar ese gesto, Yuuri tomó la muñeca del omega, logrando mantener cierta distancia entre su glándula y su nariz. Si llegaba a olerlo, sabía que caería de nuevo.

 

—¿Es por eso por lo que quisiste acostarte conmigo? —, así era Yuuri Katsuki. Demasiado directo y tosco al cuestionar o hablar, sobre todo si se sentía acorralado. Y es que, en sus momentos de ansiedad, solía alejarse de los demás, o alejarlos, lo que funcionara primero. No se daba cuenta de la manera en la que podía dañar a los otros inintencionalmente, incluso si su intención era cuidarlos, como en el caso de Victor.

 

El omega se puso de pie, caminó hacia el sillón donde había dejado la ropa de Yuuri, tomó la bolsa de plástico y se la arrojó al alfa, quien lo seguía con la mirada, sin atreverse a decir nada. Era clara la manera en la que la cara de Victor se había oscurecido, como si una sombra la cubriese. Y es que el omega no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Thompson. “ _No pensé que fueses tan puta, Vitenka”._ Yuuri no era capaz de pensar lo mismo, ¿verdad?

 

—Yakov te compró un gel neutralizador y un aerosol para que los uses. Date un baño y vete — dijo el omega, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Antes de cerrarla, volteó a ver a Yuuri y agregó: —Tal vez no lo creas, pero yo también tengo mis motivos para deshacerme de Benjamin, y no es sólo porque sea un “omega despechado”. Lo detesto con el corazón, pero si no hay forma de zafarme de mi compromiso, entonces lo cumpliré. Por favor, Yuuri, de la manera en la que yo cuidaré tu secreto, tú cuida el mío.

 

Victor salió de la habitación, dejando a Yuuri atrás, preguntándose a sí mismo cuántas veces más podría ser un idiota con Victor.

 

Ooooo

 

La ducha fue rápida. Yuuri pensó en agradecer a Yakov por haberle conseguido esos productos, de esa manera, podría regresar a su apartamento sin oler tanto a sexo o a Victor.

 

_Victor._

Descansó la frente contra el azulejo del baño, queriendo darse un fuerte golpe a ver si así entendía en qué momento había complicado más su situación. Por un lado, quería cumplir su misión, quería ser un buen agente, ser digno de tener un lugar en la fuerza, y por qué no, hasta de un aumento y reconocimiento ante sus superiores. Pero, por el otro lado, estaba Victor, quien sabía su identidad y se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con el simple interés de librarse de Thompson.

 

Yuuri lo pensó por un rato. Tanto él como el omega, estaban arriesgando mucho, y si decidía aceptar su ayuda, entonces lo pondría en mayor peligro. Y peor aún, si por bondad del destino, Victor no quería que este encuentro fuera cosa de una sola vez, entonces las cosas se complicarían mucho más.

 

Si por Yuuri fuera, no dejaría ir al omega nunca.

 

Yuuri le dio vueltas al asunto en lo que se secaba y ponía la ropa. Secó su cabello y lo peinó improvisadamente.

 

Salió de la habitación, y Victor estaba sentado frente al tocador, vistiendo una playera de cuello alto color cereza, teñida al cuerpo, pero bastante útil para cubrir los chupetones que Yuuri le había dejado, junto con unos jeans azul oscuro, entubados, de tiro alto que le favorecían a sus piernas.

 

Victor ni se inmutó al ver al alfa salir del baño. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada de alguien frustrado ya que intentaba trenzar su cabello, pero los mechones no se acomodaban como él quería.

 

Yuuri se acercó, y puso una mano sobre la de Victor, indicándole que se detuviera. Cuando lo hizo, Yuuri tomó un cepillo, y comenzó a peinar el largo cabello del ruso, admirándose de lo suave y sedoso que era. Cuando terminó, trenzó dos mechones de cada lado de su cabeza, y después los sujetó en la parte trasera, a manera de media cola. Yuuri tampoco era un experto peinando, pero había vivido rodeado de mujeres toda su vida, y había aprendido un par de cosas.

 

—¿Yuuri? — la tímida voz del omega lo distrajo por un momento de sus pensamientos —, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 

—Sí, lo que quieras.

 

—¿Vas a romper tu promesa? — Yuuri tardó medio minuto en entender a qué se refería Victor. Él le había prometido cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero eso había sido antes de saber que él sabía la verdad. Ahora, no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraban. Al recibir su silencio, el omega prosiguió —, en realidad puedo cuidarme sólo, sabes. Hasta Yakov se sorprendió cuando le pedí que viniera conmigo como mi cuidador. Es sólo que… No quise estar contigo para obligarte a nada. En verdad me gustas, y creí que podríamos ayudarnos.

 

El alfa trató de entender sus palabras, en silencio, observando el cabello recién peinado de Victor. Entendía que era un malnacido que merecía la cárcel, y era obvio por qué Victor quería que Benjamin estuviera lo más lejos posible de él, pero, aun así, la mayoría de los omegas reaccionarían de manera diferente, procurarían alejarse de los problemas y no intentarían inmiscuirse más de lo debido. Pero, como siempre, Victor no era un omega común y corriente.

 

El omega empezó a juguetear nervioso con un mechón de su cabello, por lo que Yuuri tomó su mano para detenerlo. —Estás arruinando mi trabajo, Victor. Vamos, voltéate, aún falta tu maquillaje —. El omega se acomodó, a manera de que los dos cupieran en el banquillo donde se encontraba sentado. Yuuri tomó lo necesario, base, polvo y corrector, y empezó a aplicárselo al omega.

 

—Nunca he roto una promesa, Victor —, murmuró el japonés, poniendo con atención la base en las mejillas del ruso. Por un momento, podría haber jurado que los ojos del omega brillaban de nuevo. Ya lo había notado antes, pero Victor tenía un hermoso tono de ojos azules —. Pero necesito que tú también me digas más sobre ti.

 

—¿ _Quid pro quo? *_

—Velo más como una forma de tenernos confianza. Tú sabes bastante de mí, y aunque eso aún me tiene inquieto, quiero pensar que Yakov lo hizo para protegerte.

 

—Okay, te entiendo. Pero primero, ¿qué tanto sabes de mí?

 

—Pues que te llamas Victor Plisetsky, vienes de Rusia, específicamente de Sochi, pero pasaste gran parte de tu vida en Moscú, tiene 24 años y eres un omega.

 

—Todo eso es un error —, Yuuri no pudo contener la sorpresa. Entonces, ¿para qué había servido reunir tanta información del omega ruso? —Sí soy de Rusia, pero nací y crecí en San Petersburgo, sí soy omega, pero en realidad tengo 28 años, y lo más importante, no soy un Plisetsky, mi nombre en Victor Mikhailovich Nikiforov.

 

_Verás, Yuuri. Mi mamá, Nadia, me tuvo cuando tenía apenas 17 años. Ella era una beta, y se enamoró de un hombre de la Bratva, la mafia rusa. Por lo que me cuenta Yakov, su relación fue bonita y estable, hasta que nací. Llámalo intuición de mamá, pero ella siempre supo que yo sería un omega._

_En Rusia, sobre todo en las comunidades pequeñas, sigue siendo un tabú ser un omega, ahora imagínate ser un omega hombre. Así que, al poco tiempo de haber nacido, se separó de mi papá. Pero el hombre era un alfa, y aunque Yakov dice que él no estaba tan chapado a la antigua como otros, hizo lo imposible para encontrar a Nadia y regresarla a casa._

—¿Yakov qué tiene que ver en todo esto? —interrumpió Yuuri, terminando de aplicar el corrector.

 

—Ah, sí, olvidé mencionarlo. Yakov es un ex miembro de la Bratva, y mano derecha de mi papá. Pero eso viene más adelante, Yuuri, no interrumpas.

 

_En realidad, no tuve tantos problemas al crecer. Mi papá, aunque era ausente ya que siempre estaba trabajando, nunca me trató mal, siempre se preocupaba por mí. Mi mamá era otro tema, ella era difícil, sigue siéndolo, por eso nuestra relación no está en buenos términos. Yo me crie con Yakov y Lilia, su esposa, ella fue como una madre para mí. De hecho, ella fue mi instructora de baile, gracias a ella aprendí lo que sé. Ahora, ella se encarga de mi gatito, mi hermano._

—¿Tienes un hermano? Pero tus reportes no decían nada de eso.

 

—Yuuuuri, ¡deja de interrumpirme! Sí, se llama Yuri, como tú, así que digámosle Yurio, y déjame continuar que aún no termino.

_Como iba diciendo, tuve una niñez relativamente fácil, pero cuando yo me presenté, a los 8 años, mamá hizo todo lo posible por alejarme de mi papá, ya que ella juraba que, al ser alfa, él acabaría vendiéndome al mejor postor. Y mira ahora cómo es que acabé. Por un año, estuvo escapando de comunidad en comunidad, todo para que él siempre nos encontrara. Papá nunca fue violento con nosotros, pero podía olerlo. Era como madera vieja el olor que desprendía cuando se enojaba._

_Para evitar que Nadia siguiera escapando, decidió darle su libertad, con la condición de que él seguiría pagando por mis gastos y tendría a alguien de su confianza cuidándome. Así que nos puso una casa en las afueras de San Petersburgo, cerca de la costa. Yakov y Lilia vivían con nosotros, como mi guardaespaldas y nana, y mis papás se divorciaron._

—Por lo visto, tu papá no tenía el temperamento de un mafioso ruso.

 

—Te lo dije, Yuuri, él no es como los otros.

 

_Cuando cumplí 10 años, mamá conoció a un beta llamado Nikolai Plisetsky. Al año se casaron y al poco tiempo, ella tuvo a Yurio, mi hermano. Pero, para evitar que la ligaran con los Nikiforov, tomó su apellido y me lo cambió a mí también. Y para evitar evidencia de que alguna vez un omega fue un Nikiforov, mandó a realizar una acta de nacimiento con datos falsos, entre ellos, alterando mi fecha de nacimiento y ciudad._

_Papá lo supo muy tarde, ya que, en esa época, se encontraba de viaje en Suiza, haciendo negocios con los Giacometti, una familia de transportistas bastante conocida._

—Ese nombre me suena conocido.

 

—Sí, es porque Benjamin ha intentado hacer tratos con ellos, cree que así podrá extender sus negocios a Europa Central, pero Christophe, el actual director de esa compañía es mi mejor amigo, y obviamente nunca va a aceptarlo, a menos que se lo pida.

 

—¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

 

—Esa es una historia para otro día, Yuuri.

 

_Cuando nació mi hermano, toda la atención fue dirigida hacia él, y no me molestaba, yo quería que mamá lo quisiera más que a mí, que lo protegiera y cuidara. Yo tenía a Lilia y a Yakov, así que en realidad no me faltaba nada. Mi hermano es hermoso, delgado con cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, cualquiera se enamoraría de ver a un ángel como él. Pero es muy gruñón, muy mal humorado, ya sabes, la edad y todo eso. Este año, cumple 17._

_Nadia creía que él iba a ser otro omega. Si tú lo ves, sus facciones, su piel, todo grita omega, pero en realidad él es un alfa. Mi pequeño gatito es una real fiera, pero se presentó a los 15 años, el mismo año que conocimos a Benjamin._

_Como Nadia nunca me puso atención, yo me desenvolví en lo que en verdad me gustaba, la danza. Lilia me enseñó a bailar, y Yakov me instruyó académicamente o me contrataba instructores. Nunca fui a la escuela como los demás niños, ya que Nadia temía que me topara con un alfa y terminara escapándome con él. Lilia me contactó con una compañía de baile que realizaba eventos en diferentes ciudades rusas, así que me la pasé por muchos años viajando de Moscú a San Petersburgo, luego a Sochi y así. Me gustaba bailar, yo vivía por ello, y a pesar de mi edad, Lilia creía que yo podría entrar al famoso ballet Bolshoi._

_Lilia también ha enseñado a Yurio, pero, aunque le guste, sabe que al cumplir 18 años tendrá que elegir algún otro deporte que sea más propio de los alfas. Aun así, él y yo compartimos escenario un par de veces._

_En una presentación, un hombre se nos acercó con la intención de cortejar a Yuri. Imagínate, americano, rico, empresario, era el sueño de cualquiera, e incluso mamá lo veía con buenos ojos, obviando que era un beta tratando de hacerse pasar por un alfa._

—¿Benjamín trató de cortejar a Yurio?

 

—Así es, pero aún no termino.

 

_Nikolai no estaba muy de acuerdo con dejarlo cerca de su hijo, y tuvo razón. Nunca nos agradó la manera en la que se comportaba ni cómo quería tratar a Yuri, como un omega más. Pero él le ofreció una buena suma de dinero a mamá, le dijo que él cuidaría de Yuri, y que ella podía poner las condiciones necesarias para que él se trajera a mi hermano a Estados Unidos. Mamá iba a aceptar, pero Yurio se presentó como alfa al poco tiempo, arruinando sus planes._

_A ella no le importó, sabes. Pensó que su hijo estaría en buenas manos, aunque él no fuese un omega. Pero en una cena, Benjamín jaloneó a Yurio del brazo, dejándole un moretón bastante feo. Lógicamente, él se negó a estar con Benjamin, pero era un menor, así que Nadia podía decir por él. Yo no iba a permitir que Benjamin lastimara a mi hermano, así que me ofrecí en su lugar._

Los ojos del ruso se volvieron vidriosos, y aclaró su garganta para seguir narrando su historia.

 

_Nadia me prometió que ella dejaría que Yuri estuviera con quien él quisiera si yo me casaba con Benjamín, y yo acepté, con ciertas condiciones. Le dije que él no podría tocarme hasta casarnos, y que no nos casaríamos hasta que no cumpliese los 25 años. No me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Benjamin que yo era mejor partido que un niño de 15 años, así que aceptó, y firmó el contrato que mamá le dio._

—¿Nadia aceptó, así como así?

 

—Sí. La amenacé con tomar a Yuri conmigo y regresar con papá si intentaba algo, así que no le quedó de otra más que apegarse a mis condiciones.

 

—Wow, Victor. Sabía que eras valiente, pero esto es increíble.

 

—Deja que te cuente el resto.

 

_Nikolai me agradeció el haber salvado a su niño. Yuri… él me odia. Cree que me vendí como un omega más, que quise dejarlo y olvidarme de ellos. No lo saqué de su error. No quiero que sepa el tipo de bruja que tiene por madre. Prefiero que la siga viendo como él siempre la conoció y que me repudie a mí._

_Le pedí a Yakov que viajara conmigo, y a Lilia que cuidara de mi gatito, y ambos aceptaron. Sabía que Yakov me protegería sin importar nada, a mí y a Yuri, ya que. si no lo hago, mamá es capaz de ofrecer a mi hermano al primer hombre o mujer que se lo pida. Acordamos que una vez casados, él se regresaría a Rusia. No quiero que vea que pasa conmigo después de ello._

—¿Y tu papá?

 

—No he tenido contacto con él en años. Supongo que sabe mi situación, pero le he pedido a Yakov que no deje que él interfiera, así que no lo ha hecho. Además, soy un adulto, y yo consentí el intercambio.

 

_Un mes después, llegué aquí con Benjamín. Y las cosas se complicaron._

_El maldito me obligó a hacerme una prueba de fertilidad, pero tuve la bendición de cruzarme con la Dr. Sara Crispino. Ella se compadeció de mi desde que mi vio, incluso, me ayudó a falsificar los resultados de esa prueba. Yo… En realidad, no puedo tener hijos. Las probabilidades son prácticamente nulas._

 

Yuuri terminó de aplicar el maquillaje del rostro de Victor, haciendo un pequeño delineado sobre su párpado. El omega, sin decir nada, se hincó en medio de las piernas de Yuuri, bajó la mirada y colocó su rostro sobre el muslo del alfa, en una típica pose de sumisión omega.

 

—Por eso necesito ayudarte, Yuuri —, su voz apenas era entendible, pero Victor siguió diciendo —, si no lo detienes o me zafo de este compromiso antes de casarnos, se dará cuenta de que no puedo tener hijos, y me botará entre sus hombres. Por favor, Yuuri, tengo miedo de que eso pase.

 

Los hombros del omega comenzaron a temblar, y sintió lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Yuuri sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver tal demostración por parte de Victor. No, Victor no tenía por qué rogar o suplicar, él se encargaría de que el omega no volviese a someterse ante ninguna persona nunca más.

 

Yuuri se puso de pie, tomando a Victor de los brazos para ayudarlo a pararse. Con su pulgar, limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas, sonriendo. —Vas a arruinar tu maquillaje, Victor.

 

El omega lo miró un poco confundido, pero Yuuri tomó la iniciativa, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, y apoyando su rostro contra su hombro, logrando oler disimuladamente al omega.

 

—Es peligroso, Victor, ¿estás consciente de ello? — preguntó el alfa, y Victor, en respuesta, asintió, abrazándolo por los hombros, y recargando su mejilla contra la coronilla del pelinegro —Pero voy a ayudarte y a dejar que me ayudes. No sé cómo, pero lograremos que ese infeliz esté lejos de ti antes de que se cumpla el plazo.

\--¿Lo prometes, Yuuri?

 

—Te lo prometo.


	7. Que todos tus bonitos sentimientos te reconforten esta noche

**Capítulo 7: Que todos tus bonitos sentimientos te reconforten esta noche**

**_Hace 8 meses_ **

****

—Agente Katsuki, seguimos esperando información, pero parece que no tiene las habilidades suficientes para recabarla. ¿Necesita que lo sustituyamos por alguien más apto?

 

Las palabras de su jefe le calaron, al punto de estar a nada de perder el control sobre sus feromonas y arrojar una descarga de ese olor cítrico característico de un alfa enojado. Pero se controló, acostumbrado a sus miradas de superioridad sobre el hombro.

 

—En los últimos meses, Benjamin Thompson ha disminuido su actividad. Creemos que está tratando de reorganizar a su gente y sus negocios, pero no hay nada seguro. También, está refinando sus actos. Como lo sabe, en Europa aún es posible comprar omegas con el consentimiento de sus familiares. Es posible que haya recurrido a este método y por ello, los omegas que entran a trabajar, tienen sus papeles en orden.

Yuuri prosiguió con su explicación. La información la había obtenido gracias a Michelle, el bartender, que observaba con atención a los nuevos “empleados” del lugar.

 

Y es que la ley tenía muchos recovecos legales que permitían que estas violaciones sucedieran. Por ejemplo, la prostitución de omegas era permitido, siempre y cuando se tuviera el consentimiento de este, pero, cuando se trataba de un hijo de familia o de algún omega ya enlazado, en algunos países, con que su pareja o tutor consintiera tal actividad, era más que suficiente, y, en la gran mayoría de los casos, los omegas no se atrevían a objetar tal dicho.

 

En América, se respetaba la palabra del omega, por lo que todos los que entraban a trabajar al _Bittersweet Symphony,_ firmaban una carta de responsabilidad, exponiendo su deseo pleno y libre voluntad para hacerlo. Obviamente, era complicado demostrar lo contrario.

 

Yuuri había intentado acercarse a los omegas, pero, si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría bajo tierra. Los omegas eran desconfiados, no hablaban con cualquier empleado, sólo con los hombres de Thompson, y evitaban cualquier contacto innecesario. Era de entenderse, pero esto dificultaba su trabajo.

 

—Okay, Katsuki, ¿y las importaciones?

 

—Tengo información que indica que Thompson intenta aliarse con los Giacometti, una familia transportista, tanto marítima como terrestre, con la intención de expandir sus negocios. Pero, hice una investigación previa, y los suizos están limpios. Dudo mucho que acepten los tratos sucios de Thompson.

 

—Espera un momento, Katsuki, ¿quién te está pasando la información que mencionas?

 

El rostro de Yuuri palideció. No podía revelarles que estaba teniendo “tratos” con Victor, mucho menos como es que llegaron a congeniar o a iniciar su peculiar relación. No había reportado gran cosa de él, así que suponía que podía seguir protegiéndolo por un tiempo más. Esperaba que no llegase a ser necesario, pero de ser así, el mismo Victor tendría que presentarse a testificar.

 

—Una fuente anónima me ha ayudado a obtener esta información —, su jefe frunció el ceño, irritado, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuuri se adelantó —, usted sabe que estos casos, las fuentes anónimas son de vital importancia. No puedo revelar más por el momento.

 

—Eso es todo, Katsuki. Puedes retirarte.

 

Yuuri salió de la oficina de su jefe, respirando aliviado. Se había estado preparando para esta reunión improvisada desde hace casi una semana, lo cual le quito horas de sueño y de descanso, mientras organizaba toda la información recabada. También, le había limitado el tiempo que pasaba con Victor.

 

Desde el día que conversaron, revelando la verdad de su identidad, ambos se habían vuelto cercanos. Y no, no era gracias al sexo -el cuál, siempre era una experiencia maravillosa para el alfa, pero eso no es relevante en este momento —, sino que ambos se sentían en libertad de actuar y ser ellos mismos, sin máscaras ni falsedades. Para Yuuri, era poder llegar a su casa, y relajarse al saber que el omega lo esperaba o que llegaría dentro de poco, y podría conversar con él mientras que Victor se recostaba sobre sus piernas, o apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Para Victor, era poder sentirse como una persona, no como un objeto o un omega más, y poder disfrutar la compañía de alguien que lo entendía, lo escuchaba, y lo hacía sentir completo, y que incluso, disfrutaba de jugar con su cabello.

 

Sí, ambos habían encontrado facetas de sí mismos, que creían olvidadas.

 

Distraído, haciendo una lista mental de lo que necesitaría para preparar arroz con curry, algo que le había prometido a Victor, Yuuri chocó con alguien, causando que dicha persona tirara su maletín al piso.

 

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó el japonés, inclinándose para recoger el maletín del piso —. No lo vi, perdón.

 

—No me llamas en un mes, no me visitas, y ahora no te das cuenta cuando chocas con tu mejor amigo. Yuuri, eres muy mala persona —, Yuuri alzó la mirada ante la alegre voz de Phichit, su amigo de ya varios años. El omega tailandés y él habían compartido dormitorio cuando ambos fueron trasladados de sus respectivas universidades a Detroit, y después a Washington, donde completaron sus estudios. Yuuri fue enviado a Manhattan una vez graduado, y Phichit se quedó en la capital, terminando sus estudios.

 

Como los costos universitarios y de residencia son caros en Estados Unidos, mientras Yuuri se dedicó a ser mesero y dar improvisadas clases de piano o baile, Phichit se dedicó al maquillaje, trabajando en una estética cerca de la universidad o entre sus compañeros de clase, sorteando sus alquiler y gastos mensuales lo mejor que podían. Ambos extranjeros, habían formado una muy buena amistad que, casi cinco años después, seguía prosperando.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Phicht? —preguntó Yuuri, asombrado de haberse topado con su mejor amigo.

 

—¿No me vas a abrazar primero? — dijo en respuesta el tailandés. Adoraba molestar a su mejor amigo, obligándolo a las muestras públicas de afecto. Yuuri soltó una pequeña risilla, meneando la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba para abrazar a Phichit. —¿Ves? No es complicado saludarme como es debido.

 

 Una vez que se separaron, salieron juntos del edificio, poniéndose rápidamente al corriente de lo que habían hecho en este tiempo que no habían podido platicar.

 

—Te ves más feliz, Yuuri —, comentó Phichit, observando que su amigo sonreía más y se veía hasta cierto punto más relajado —¿Quién es?

 

Yuuri tartamudeo, sin atinar a darle respuesta. Al mismo tiempo, timbró su celular, sirviendo de excusa para alejarse momentáneamente para responder.

 

— _¡Yuuri! Ya tengo rato esperándote afuera de tu casa. ¿Aún vas a tardar? ¿Quieres que vayamos por ti?_

—No, Victor, ya voy para allá.

 

— _Okay, no tardes. Te tengo una sorpresa. Nos vemos, zolotse._

Yuuri terminó la llamada, se dio la vuelta y casi sale corriendo al ver la forma en la que Phichit lo miraba, con una ceja arqueada y las manos en la cintura.

 

—Katsuki Yuuri, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que tienes pareja?

 

La palabra “pareja” hacía que algo en el interior de Yuuri diera un vuelco, y es que él estaría maravillado de llamar a alguien como Victor su pareja, pero ambos sabían su realidad. Se estaban ayudando mutuamente, a lo más podían llamarse amigos, pero de eso a ser pareja, incluso con Benjamin tras las rejas, era algo casi incomprensible para Yuuri.

 

—No es eso, Phichit. Es… complicado.

 

—Bueno, pareja, _fuck buddy,_ amigos con derechos, llámale como quieras, pero tus ojos brillaron cuando contestaste esa llamada. Ah-ah, a mí no me haces tonto, Katsuki. Vamos, que tenemos una cita con Victor —Phichit se apresuró a tomar un taxi mientras Yuuri lo miraba perplejo. Por el bien de la investigación y por el bien del propio Victor, era imposible revelarle la verdad a Phichit.

 

Yuuri suspiró pesadamente, dejando que su amigo lo empujara para abordar el taxi, mientras se preguntaba cómo hacer para que las cosas no resultaran incómodas para el omega de cabellos plateados.

 

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

 

 

Ooooo

 

 

Llegaron a la casa de Yuuri al poco rato. Él descendió del vehículo primero, dejando que su amigo pagara por el viaje. Era justo, él lo obligó, entonces él debía pagar.

 

Afuera de su casa encontró al omega, sentado en el portón, con un pequeño contenedor de plástico en las piernas. Cuando Victor lo vio, dejó el contenedor a un lado, y se levantó de un brinco para abrazar a Yuuri.

 

—¡Yuuri! Tardaste demasiado, ya me estaba impacientando —dijo el omega felizmente mientras que rodeaba al alfa por los hombros y recargaba su rostro contra su hombro —. Tienes que contarme cómo te fue en tu junta…. — Victor notó algo raro en Yuuri, cosa que hizo que se callara de repente y empezara a olfatear al alfa.

 

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Victor? Espera a que entremos.

 

—Hueles a caramelo, bastante dulce y empalagoso si me preguntas —, Victor siguió recorriendo el cuello Yuuri hasta que el olor hizo click en su mente. Yuuri tenía impregnado el olor de Phichit. Victor se alejó de repente, observando a Yuuri con la misma neutralidad que miraba a los demás —. Yuuri, ¿por qué hueles a otro omega? —preguntó el peli plateado, y la repentina indiferencia en su voz le causó un pinchazo a Yuuri que no podía describir del todo.

 

Iba a responder, pero Phichit apareció tras de Yuuri, inclinando su cuerpo y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, de una manera tan familiar que molestó a Victor. Pero… no debía de estar molesto. Él sabía que no eran pareja, así que Yuuri podía hacer lo que él quisiera en su tiempo libre. Así funcionaba su relación, ¿cierto?

 

—Yuuri, no me dijiste que tendríamos a un invitado tan lindo en la cena —, intervino Phichit, dándose cuenta de lo tenso que estaba su amigo. —Hola, soy Phichit, mucho gusto —, estiró su mano, y Victor, de manera educada, respondió a su saludo, presentándose.

 

—Te había traído un postre para la cena, —dijo Victor, con una calma que helaría a cualquiera —, pero veo que tienes otros planes, así que aquí está. Que lo disfruten.

 

Victor le extendió el contenedor a Yuuri, y cuando éste torpemente lo tomó, descendió el par de escalones del pórtico para dirigirse a donde Yakov había apartado el auto.

 

—Victor, espera —, Phichit se adelantó, siguiendo al omega y tapándole el paso para que no siguiese avanzando —. Yuuri es muy grosero y no me quiere contar mucho de ti. Quédate, ¿sí?

 

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —cuestionó Victor, cruzándose de brazos.

 

—Porque si no, Yuuri nunca me va a contar más de ti. Vamos, al menos cuéntame cómo se conocieron o algo. Es de mala educación dejar con la duda a los invitados de tu pareja.

 

La palabra “pareja” le retumbaba en los oídos. Odiaba ese término, porque sólo podía relacionarlo con una persona, y esa persona era un verdadero hijo de puta. Pero Yuuri y él no lo eran. Victor sería afortunado si las cosas cambiasen, pero sabía que no lo harían, así que ignoró el ligero brinco que le dio el corazón al escuchar ser nombrado la pareja de Yuuri. Ya tendía tiempo para pensar en ello.

 

—Por favor, quédate —, la voz de Yuuri sacó a Victor de sus pensamientos. Yuuri lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza, como si tuviera miedo de que lo dejara y no regresara. Era tonto, Yuuri lo sabía, pero no podía evitar reaccionar así cuando Victor se volvía distante de la nada. Era como si el puente que habían construido en estas semanas se cayera de repente.

 

Victor aceptó quedarse, y los tres entraron en silencio a la casa de Yuuri.

 

Ooooo

 

Phichit parloteaba alegremente con ambos. Al ser pequeña la casa, no había paredes que dividieran la cocina de la sala o del comedor. Así que Yuuri se concentró en preparar el arroz con curry que le había prometido a Victor, mientras que Phichit, sintiéndose como en casa, se movía alegremente por el lugar, buscando botellas de vino para abrir, y servir. Victor prefirió sentarse en el sillón de la sala, concentrándose en mirar por la ventana los autos que pasaban.

 

—¿Qué es lo de ese contenedor, Victor? —preguntó Phichit, abriendo el contenedor que le había dado Victor a Yuuri. —Oooh, manzanas dulces, me gustan. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

 

—Es manzana al horno, un postre ruso. Y sí, yo lo preparé.

 

—Seguro que están deliciosas —, intervino Yuuri desde la cocina, mezclando los ingredientes para hacer el curry justo como Phichit le había enseñado.

 

Victor sólo se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

 

—¿En dónde se conocieron, Victor? —preguntó el moreno, esperando aliviar un poco la tensión que era más que notable. Y no sólo era por la actitud de su amigo, sino por los aromas que desprendían. Victor olía como a vainilla amarga, mientras que Yuuri desprendía un olor fuerte a toronja pasada.

 

—En un bar.

 

—Yuuri, qué travieso. ¿Desde cuándo acudes a bares sin mí?

 

La cuchara con la que meneaba la salsa se le resbaló de las manos. Yuuri maldijo en voz baja, ignorando la pregunta burlona de Phichit.

 

—¿Y a qué te dedicas?

 

—Se puede decir que trabajo en el mismo bar donde lo conocí.

 

Las respuestas cortantes de Victor no le daban mucha información a Phichit, y él, como buen rey del chisme, no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo sin indagar más profundo.

 

—¿Y qué haces en ese bar?

 

Victor suspiró, volteando a ver al moreno con una clara molestia que era difícil de ocultar. Sus ojos azules eran fríos, tanto, que podrían congelar a cualquiera con una mirada. —No me quedé a su cena para que me interrogaran.

 

Phichit se rio un tanto apenado. —Esa no era mi intención, Victor, lo siento. Es que aquí mi amigo no me cuenta nada de ti. Es normal que quiera saber con quién sale mi mejor amigo, ¿no?

 

—Él y yo no estamos saliendo, Phichit —, dijo Victor, terminándose de un solo sorbo su copa. Yuuri, quien había escuchado todo el intercambio, siguió en silencio. Por lo menos con las manos ocupadas, podía distraerse un poco.

 

El silencio reinó en el lugar por algunos minutos, hasta que Yuuri llamó a ambos a la mesa. Cada quién tomó su lugar mientras que Yuuri les servía un plato de su improvisado arroz con curry.

 

—Espero que te guste, Victor —, murmuró el alfa tímidamente, observando a Victor tomar un bocado de su cena.

 

—¡Es delicioso, Yuuri! Seguiste la receta justo como te la enseñé —exclamó Phichit, orgulloso. Esta había sido una de las pocas recetas que Yuuri había aprendido a cocinar satisfactoriamente.

 

De la nada, Victor soltó su cuchara, dejando de comer mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. —A mi gusto, está muy condimentado —, dijo en voz baja el omega.

 

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo más? —preguntó Yuuri, intentando solucionar el mal humor del omega.

 

—No, quiero irme a casa —. Victor se levantó de la mesa, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida. Pero, a pesar de su mal humor, si había algo que había aprendido bien de niño, era a mantener los buenos modales. Volteó a ver a Phichit, y le ofreció una sonrisa, bastante forzada, que incluso el tailandés la notó. —Fue un placer conocerte, Phichit. Que sigas disfrutando de la cena.

 

Phichit se despidió con la mano, viendo como el omega salía de la casa.

 

—Phichit, yo. -

 

—Ve, Yuuri. Alcánzalo.

 

Y eso hizo. Soltó sus cubiertos y corrió detrás del ruso. Victor apresuró su paso cuando escuchó que Yuuri lo llamaba, pero, aun así, Yuuri lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle para ingresar a su auto.

 

—Victor, ¿qué tienes? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

 

—No.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

Victor, quien se sentía a punto de explotar, soltó su respuesta: —Creí que íbamos a cenar solos, y me ibas a cocinar sólo a mí, y en cambio, llegaste apestando a omega, con dicho omega colgando de ti.

 

—Phichit quería conocerte. Él es mi mejor amigo, no podía decirle que no.

 

—Pues me podrías haber avisado, ¿no? Me podrías haber mandado un mensaje diciendo que tendrías a otro omega en tu casa y que no me presentara.

 

Aunque, aún sin sentido, las palabras de Victor comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Era cierto, habían quedado, como siempre de cenar solos, y él le iba a cocinar al omega. No planeaban tener más invitados. Pero lo enfático que era Victor con Phichit, refiriéndose a él como “otro omega”, le hacía creer a Yuuri que… —Victor, ¿estás celoso?

 

Las mejillas del omega enrojecieron, y desvió la mirada para otro lado. Era bien sabido que, mientras los alfas tendían a ser posesivos o territoriales, los omegas eran celosos, y demostraban su incomodidad. Aunque, con los años, se había demostrado que este estereotipo podía ser erróneo, no estaba muy alejado de lo que Victor estaba sintiendo.

 

—No tengo razón para estar celoso, —respondió Victor después de un rato, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello —, no es como si tú y yo fuéramos pareja, o algo por el estilo.

 

—Lo sé, Victor.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, hasta que Yakov, harto de ver a ese par de tontos discutir, comenzó a tocar el claxon.

 

—Ya lo oíste. Es mejor que me vaya —, Victor se inclinó, colocando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Yuuri, dándole apenas tiempo para disfrutarlo —. Mañana hay una cena en el bar. Van a ir amigos de Benjamin, yo también tengo que presentarme. Llega temprano.

 

—Lo haré. Descansa, Victor.

 

Con una pequeña sonrisa, igual de tensa pero menos falsa, Victor se despidió de Yuuri, cruzó la calle, e ingresó en su vehículo. Yuuri lo vio irse, quedándose afuera por más tiempo del debidamente necesario.

 

Cuando regresó a su casa, encontró a Phichit, sentado en el sofá, disfrutando del postre que Victor había preparado.

 

—Yuuri, tu omega cocina delicioso.

 

—Él no es mi omega, Phichit. Evita hacer esos comentarios.

 

—Lo dices como si faltara mucho para que lo sea.

 

—Phichit….

 

—Si no me crees, huélete la camisa. No se abrazaron ni besaron, y apestas a vainilla.

 

Yuuri olfateó su camisa, y en efecto, detectó el olor de Victor en él, aunque se le hacía raro, ya que, como lo había mencionado su amigo, no habían tenido un contacto tan prolongado al despedirse para que su olor quedara tan penetrante en su ropa.

 

Al notar la confusión en la cara del alfa, Phichit se echó a reír, meneando la cabeza. —Yuuri, ¿has oído del término “perfumar”?

 

—Pues sí, ¿quién no?

 

—No, tonto. Perfumar, entre parejas. Por tu cara veo que no, así que déjame te explico. Cuando tu omega te perfuma, libera la cantidad de feromonas exactas para que su pareja huela a él por un periodo corto de tiempo. Está diciéndole al mundo que su alfa ya está ocupado, y que tú no estás interesado en buscar a nadie más. ¿Me vas a decir que tú nunca lo has intentado con Victor?

 

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, confundido por la información que Phichit le acababa de dar. No tanto por el acto en sí, sino porque Victor -consciente o inconscientemente, eso aún no lo sabía -, había sentido la necesidad de mostrarle a Phichit que Yuuri ya tenía a alguien más con él. Victor había querido demostrar que ambos se pertenecían.

 

Yuuri se sentó junto a Phichit, aún un tanto atontado. Phichit le pasó lo que sobraba del postre que había preparado Victor, se puso de pie y se tronó los dedos. —Okay, Yuuri, es hora de hablar de las flores omegas y las abejas alfas.

 

—¡Phichit!

 

Justo como lo había pensado, esa noche resultó ser muy larga.


	8. No tengo fuerza de la cual hablar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor asiste a una cena junto con su pareja, sin saber que al final de la noche, recibiría una lección

**Capítulo 8: No tengo fuerza de la cual hablar.**   
  
  


Victor pasó la noche intranquilo. Se removía de un lado a otro en su cama, revisaba la hora a cada rato, y cuando volvía a ver el reloj de su mesa de noche, apenas habían pasado algunos minutos. Suspiraba, cerraba los ojos, contaba ovejas, y simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño. Y todo por culpa de su pequeña discusión con Yuuri.   
  
  


Sabía que había sido bastante infantil. No tenía derecho de reclamarle nada al alfa, ni siquiera de reclamarle porque le había cocinado algo que no era su creación, como él tontamente creía. Además, Yuuri podía tener todos los amigos omegas que quisiera. Amigos que conocieran su casa, que conocieran dónde estaban guardadas las cosas dentro de su hogar, amigos que lo abrazaran con familiaridad y soltura, amigos quienes conocían al Yuuri fuera del trabajo y no al Yuuri agente infiltrado.   
  
  


Suspiró de nuevo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada que aún olía a Yuuri. Quería regresar a casa del alfa, y disculparse por desperdiciar su velada con sus celos estúpidos. Pero no iba a hacerlo, uno, porque era muy tarde, y dos, porque disculparse significaría aceptar que estaba celoso, y ¿qué tal que Yuuri decidía alejarse de él porque celó a su amigo cuando ellos no tenían una relación? No, no había manera en la que Victor arruinara su relación.   
  
  


Haber conocido a Yuuri había sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar desde que se vio obligado a dejar la danza. Algunas veces, cuando pasaban la noche juntos, Victor se quedaba despierto, observando a Yuuri, preguntándose, cómo es que dentro de todo el caos en el que su vida se había convertido, había encontrado un pequeño rayito de esperanza.   
  
  


Siempre estaría agradecido de haber conocido a tan singular alfa.   
  
  


Pero, volviendo a su dilema mental, en realidad no quería aceptarlo, porque aceptar sus celos, era aceptar que Victor veía a Yuuri como algo más que su cómplice. Era aceptar que le resultaba chocante la idea de que el alfa pasara el tiempo con alguien que no fuese él. Era aceptar que él estaba enamo....   
  
  


No, eso no. Los sentimientos nunca le habían traído nada bueno a Victor.   
  
  


Ooooo  
  
  


—Buen día, Vitenka —, saludó Benjamin cuando Yakov abrió la puerta del departamento de Victor. Desde el día de aquel "incidente", Yakov procuraba no dejar a Victor solo, salvo que Yuuri estuviera con él. Sabía que su presencia intimidaba al bastardo de Thompson, así que por lo menos, con su compañía, no se atrevería a tocar al omega.   
  
  


Benjamín cargaba una bolsa para ropa grande, por lo que Victor podía suponer que se trataba de otro vestido más para que luciera como el omega perfecto que debía ser. Victor sabía apreciar la buena ropa, los buenos cortes, y las telas finas, pero eso, a disfrutar el ser obligado a vestir cosas que odiaba, era simplemente otra cosa. Y, lo peor, es que Benjamin tenía un gusto extremadamente vulgar.  
  
  


—Hola, Benjamín —, respondió educadamente el omega, tensándose cuando el beta lo rodeó por la cintura para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Los betas no tenían aroma como los alfas o los omegas, pero para alguien tan sensible como Victor, el oler tan de cerca la mala combinación de cigarros, alcohol y esa loción barata con feromonas de alfa, le descomponía el estómago. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, sonrió, tratando de poner la mejor cara posible.   
  
  


—Te traje una maravilla de atuendo. Quiero que lo luzcas esta noche, y que te arregles. Amigos muy importantes acudirán al bar, y quiero presumir a la maravilla que tengo por omega —, le dio la bolsa a Yakov, y de su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña caja rectangular, y al abrirla, le mostró orgulloso a Victor su "otro regalo"—. Mandé a hacer esto para ti, Vitenka. Te verás espectacular, digno de un Thompson.   
  
  


Su "regalo" era un choker bastante vulgar. Parecía hecho de piel negra, con las iniciales B.T. bordadas en ambos lados del cuello con hilo plata, y se amarraba en la parte de enfrente del cuello con un par de cadenas entretejidas de plata.   
  
  


Era repulsivo. Oh, y, además, no tenía que llevárselo a la nariz para saber que estaba impregnado de la loción del beta.   
  
  


Victor quería vomitar.   
  
  


—G-gracias, Benjamín. Empezaré a arreglarme —, murmuró Victor, tomando la bolsa de las manos de Yakov para dirigirse a su habitación.   
  
  


—No tardes, Vitenka, te estaré esperando aquí.   
  
  


Ooooo  
  
  


Victor tomó una ducha, se secó, aplicó crema hidratante en su cuerpo, y un poco de perfume en sus glándulas, todo esto, de manera automática. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sería pasar la cena entera con Benjamin y sus amigos. Ya bastante denigrante era tener que vestir y comportarse como el beta quería, como para aguantar a un grupo de alfas alcoholizados queriendo olfatearlo.   
  
  


La única ventaja que el omega encontraba de asistir a dicha cena, era que podría escuchar la conversación, y tal vez, obtener algo de información útil para Yuuri.   
  
  


El sólo recordar a su querido alfa, hacía que su omega brincara de preocupación, y a punto estuvo de coger el abrigo que le había dado la primera vez que se vieron, y usarlo durante la cena. Sería un gran error ir oliendo a otro alfa, y Victor no podía exponer a Yuuri de esa manera.   
  
  


Terminó de arreglarse, usando un maquillaje ligero y nada de joyería más que el asqueroso collar, y salió de su habitación. Benjamín, quien ya tenía un vaso de vodka en la mano, se le quedó viendo con desaprobación.  
  
  


—Ponte más color en el rostro que te ves pálido, y recógete el cabello. Quiero que luzcas más tu obsequio.  
  
  


Victor cerró las manos como formando puños, pero respiró hondo y asintió. Al notar la mirada casi asesina de su cuidador, le regaló una sonrisa, meneando la cabeza. Yakov no tuvo más remedio que tragarse sus comentarios.  
  
  


Victor aplicó un poco de colorete en las mejillas, y un labial de un tono rojo cereza que acentuaba sus labios. En momentos como este, era cuando recordaba lo mucho que amaba el maquillaje en su juventud, y los vestidos holgados que ocasionalmente usaba en sus presentaciones. Y también, recordaba cómo es que llegó a odiar tales cosas.   
  
  


Se miró al espejo con repudio. No sólo su rostro era prácticamente otro con esa capa de maquillaje, sino también, su cuerpo entero. La elección de vestido era algo exagerada para su gusto. Era un vestido recto blanco perla, largo, con mangas de encaje que le cubrían los brazos, y podía haber pasado por un vestido de boda, de no ser por el escote pronunciado que dejaba ver toda su espalda hasta casi llegar a sus glúteos, y la abertura en el medio de la falda que mostraban sus piernas.   
  
  


Victor se sentía asqueado, no entendía como algunos alfas extremamente conservadores, obligaban a vestir a sus omegas hombres de esa manera. Bueno, Benjamin era un beta frustrado queriendo actuar como un gran alfa.   
  
  


Por lo menos, le consolaba saber que Yuuri lo prefería como él se sintiera más cómodo, sin tener que pretender o actuar como se esperaba de él.  
  
  


 _Yuuri._   
  
  


Con un suspiro triste, Victor salió de nuevo. Benjamín aprobó su peinado, un recogido alto con mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, y su adhisión a su maquillaje. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó a la puerta.  
  
  


—¿Usaremos el coche de Yakov? —preguntó Victor nervioso, al notar que incluso a fuera de su departamento, el beta no lo soltaba.  
  
  


—No, Vitenka. Esta vez quiero llegar de la mano de mi flamante futuro omega.   
  
  


—P-pero Yakov -.  
  
  


—Parece que no confiaras en mí, Vitenka —el beta encajó sus dedos en la piel de la cintura de Victor, causándole un dolor que,  aunque soportable, mandaba un mensaje claro al omega.  
  
  


—Voy a seguirlos en mi coche y te esperaré afuera, Victor —respondió Yakov, sujetando disimuladamente el mango del arma que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo.   
  
  


Victor no pudo negarse, dejó que Benjamin lo condujera al auto, subiéndose primero él y después su pareja.   
  
  


Victor escuchó al beta parlotear por el transcurso del trayecto. Hablaba de los viajes que iba a realizar, de sus ganancias, de sus nuevas adquisiciones, pero nada lo suficientemente relevante como para ponerle más atención. De manera casual, Thompson puso su mano sobre el muslo de Victor, aprovechando que la falda había dejado al descubierto un poco de su piel.   
  
  


El omega sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, sintiéndose en peligro. Pero no contaba conque Thompson fuera a atreverse tanto como para subir un poco más su mano, acariciando la glándula que tenía en la cara interna del muslo, al tiempo que tocaba con su nariz su cuello pálido.  
  
  


—Hmm, Vitenka, no puedo esperar a hacerte mi omega —, murmuraba Thompson contra la piel del omega —, ya puedo casi imaginarte, serás como una perra en celo en la cama.   
  
  


El cuerpo de Victor estaba tan quieto en ese momento, que temía no ser capaz de defenderse en ese estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Respiraba de manera entrecortada, su cuerpo sentía un rechazo natural ante los toques de aquel bastardo, y sus instintos le gritaban que soltara sus feromonas y emitiera ese sonido tan ligerito como un ronroneo, que sólo su alfa escucharía. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Benjamin tomó sus mejillas bruscamente, plantándole un beso en los labios.   
  
  


Esto sacó de su ensimismamiento a Victor, quien empujaba al beta por los hombros. Para su sorpresa, éste se alejó de inmediato, riendo sonoramente.   
  
  


—Veo que sigues siendo una fierecilla, Vitenka. No te preocupes, te demostraré lo bien que puedo educarte y lo que te espera una vez que seas completamente mío.  
  
  


La sonrisa amenazadora del beta, aterró a Victor. Se alejó lo más que pudo de Thompson, mirando por la ventana con los ojos vidriosos.   
  
  


En su mente, su omega seguía repitiendo _"alfa, ¿por qué no estás aquí conmigo?"_  
  
  
  
  


Ooooo  
  
  


Yuuri llegó en punto de las 7 p.m. para iniciar su turno. Había acomodado un poco el piano, a manera de que su vista quedara frente a la mesa que tenía el letrero de "reservado". Comenzó con canciones aleatorias, tocando para calentar sus dedos.   
  
  


Se la había pasado todo el día pensando en Victor, quería llamarlo o visitarlo en su apartamento, pero más que nada, quería confirmar si en verdad lo había "perfumado" la noche anterior. Aunque su alfa estaba complacido por el comportamiento del omega, él estaba confundido. ¿Qué tal que sólo lo hizo para que no tuviera distracciones en el transcurso de su misión? Yuuri había asumido rápidamente que era por celos, pero ¿y si había sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo? El alfa sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en las teclas bajo sus dedos.   
  
  


Después de un rato, sintió una mirada pesada que lo seguía, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Phichit, observándolo desde la barra del bar con una sonrisa cómplice.   
  
  


Al verlo, se puso de pie, y Yuuri le indicó a uno de los encargados de audio que pusiera algo de música en lo que regresaba. Se acercó a Phichit, y éste se paró de un salto, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del alfa.  
  
  


—¡Sorpresa, cariño! —Phichit besó sus mejillas, y Yuuri no pudo evitar el sonrojo que coloreaba su cara.  
  
  


—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Phic -?  
  
  


—Peaches quería darte una sorpresa, y Peaches lo consiguió, ve nada más que rojo te pusiste —el omega soltó una carcajada, acercando su cuerpo al de Yuuri.   
  
  


De un movimiento, el alfa se separó de Phichit, y ante la mirada de unos cuantos espectadores, lo jaló a la salida de empleados.   
  
  


—Me encanta que seas tan rudo conmigo —dijo Phichit una vez afuera, observando a una pareja que estaba arreglando su ropa para reingresar al bar. Una vez solos, y ante la mirada mortal de Katsuki, Phichit dio un recorrido rápido al callejón, asegurándose de que podían hablar tranquilamente.  
  
  


—Perdona si me excedí, pero era necesario. Me acaban de asignar como tu nuevo compañero —. La mirada de enojo se transformó en una de molestia y desilusión. ¿En verdad sus superiores pensaban tan poco de él? —Ya sé que estás pensando, y lo siento mucho. Yo me negué, lo juro, pero si no era yo, iba a ser cualquier otro omega, así que Ciao Ciao creyó conveniente que trabajaramos juntos.   
  
  


—Pero ¿por qué?  
  
  


—Porque soy un omega que puede hablar con otros omegas. Tú puedes investigar a Benjamin y yo a los omegas que llegan aquí.   
  
  


—Me podrías haber avisado antes —murmuró Yuuri, olfateando su chaqueta, sin detectar ningún olor extra.  
  
  


—No te preocupes, use mucho neutralizador para que Victor no me huela en ti.  
  
  


Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, en lo que Yuuri trataba de procesar la noticia. Ya antes había laborado con Phichit, y regularmente los resultados eran buenos. Él era más joven y más centrado que Yuuri, cosa que balanceaba las cosas entre ellos. Pero ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Victor cuando le contara las nuevas?   
  
  


—No te preocupes por Victor, voy a ayudarte a cuidarlo.  
  
  


—¿Qué?  
  
  


—Ya revisé su expediente, y me gustaría que me contaras en qué momento tu fuente se volvió tu amante, pero eso será mañana, hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer, _Kenji._  
  
  


Decidido, Phichit reingresó al establecimiento, y ocupó su mismo lugar en el bar. Yuuri entró tras de él, y regresó al piano. Al ver la mesa reservada, se encontró que ya dos hombres, uno de cabello castaño y otro de cabello negro, acompañado de una pelirroja que, por su comportamiento debía ser su omega, habían tomado asiento en sus respectivos lugares.   
  
  


Yuuri siguió tocando el piano, mirando a los hombres que estaban platicando en la mesa. Desvío la mirada hacia el bar y con un gesto apenas visible de su cabeza, indicó a Phichit que debía acercarse a investigar.   
  
  


Tal vez, tenerlo de nuevo como compañero no era tan malo. Ambos se entendían bien, y habían desarrollado un lenguaje de señas que solo ellos conocían. Además, con un omega en el campo, proteger a _su_ omega sería más sencillo.  
  
  


Hablando de...  
  
  


Benjamin entró al bar, saludando como la gran "estrella" que era. Detrás de él, caminaba Victor, con la mirada fría y el rostro rosado de alguien que acaba de llorar. Algo no estaba bien, y Yuuri lo pudo sentir. Con una simple mirada, sabía que el omega lo necesitaba. Quería pararse y abrazar a Victor, rodeandolo de su aroma para protegerlo, quería tomarlo y llevarselo lejos donde nadie lo pudiera lastimar de nuevo, pero no podía hacerlo. Del éxito de su misión dependía de que tanto él como su hermano estuvieran a salvo.  
  
  


Yuuri siguió tocando, y cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Victor, en lugar de recibir su acostumbrada sonrisa, el ruso desvió la mirada, como si evitase verlo.  
  
  


Algo estaba definitivamente mal.  
  
  


Ooo  
  
  


—Buenas noches, caballeros, gracias por venir —, Thompson estrechó la mano del hombre de cabellos negros, y miró, sin desfachatez, a la omega pelirroja que se encontraba hincada a sus pies. —Les presento a mi omega, Victor. Vitenka, saluda a mis amigos.  
  
  


Tomando aire, Victor alzó la vista, poniendo una sonrisa plástica en su rostro. El hombre de cabello negro, Pavlov, besó sus nudillos, mientras que el hombre de cabello castaño, que se presentó como Masumi, sólo se limitó a observarlo, estrechando su mano cordialmente.  
  
  


Todos tomaron asiento, y Victor iba a tomar su acostumbrado e incómodo lugar en las piernas del beta, cuando Benjamin lo jaló del brazo, murmurándole al oido: —Vitenka, no dejes sola a nuestra invitada.   
  
  


Victor entendió el mensaje, y se arrodilló junto a él, tomando la misma pose en la que la otra omega se encontraba. Bajó la mirada, mientras que enterraba sus uñas en sus muslos, tratando de hacer que el dolor lo distrajera un rato.  
  
  


Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en la vida.   
  
  


El dolor lo ayudaba a centrarse en la conversación que los alfas tenían. Pavlov estaba siendo intermediario entre Masumi y Thompson. Thompson exponía sus puntos por los que aliarse con su compañía sería beneficioso para el castaño, mientras que éste exponía sus dudas sobre la procedencia de su mercancía.  
  
  


Victor ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no lograba recordar dónde, así que siguió escuchando cómo Thompson presentaba sus rutas marítimas a Masumi, mientras que el castaño argumentaba que su compañía no podía hacer tratos turbios, y menos en America.   
  
  


La discusión tardó cerca de una hora, en la que no llegaron a ningún acuerdo. Victor sabía que Thompson era pésimo para negociar, e internamente se alegraba cuando sus negocios no salían como los había planeado.   
  
  


—Te estoy ofreciendo al omega que quieras y el 35 por ciento de lo que gane con la mercancía que ustedes transporten, ¿qué más necesitas?  
  
  


—Lo siento, Sr. Thompson, pero nosotros no acordamos así. No nos interesa el dinero que ganemos extra, sino la calidad moral con la que esta compañía se ha conducido por tantos años. Si usted no lo puede entender, es mejor que aquí terminemos.   
  
  


Masumi se puso de pie, y estrechó la mano de los presentes, incluso la de Victor. Sin decir más se retiró del establecimiento, y Victor hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Yuuri que investigara más a aquel alfa.   
  
  


Después de tanto en la misma posición, las rodillas del omega le dolían, y sentía sus piernas entumidas.   
  
  


—Benjamin —, el omega trató de llamar la atención de su pareja, pero el beta lo ignoró y continuó platicando con Pavlov, quien le contaba la ruta comercial y los planes que tenía para conseguir omegas de Europa Central. Ambos hombres eran repulsivos.  
  
  


—... y, como muestra de mi buena fe y para celebrar que cerramos este trato, me gustaría que probaras a mi Mila. La conseguí en Rusia, bastante educada y dócil, estoy seguro de que vas a disfrutarla.   
  
  


Victor alzó la mirada para ver a la pelirroja. Ella se veía abnegada, como si ya estuviese preparada mentalmente para lo que le esperaba en America. La omega era bastante linda, sus grandes ojos azules, su cabello rizado y rojizo corto, y su figura enfundada en un vestido corto negro, realzaba sus mejores atributos. Victor se imaginaba que, de tener la oportunidad, Mila tendría al alfa que ella eligiera.   
  
  


Sin hacerse del rogar, Benjamin indicó a la muchacha que se pusiera de pie, y así lo hizo. El beta la observó, tocando sus caderas y sus desnudos hombros. Y, como si hubiera tenido la idea más brillante del mundo, sonrío, diciendo: —Niña, tú me vas a ayudar a educar a mi omega mal agradecido. Espero que contigo, él aprenda su lección.  
  
  


**Ooooo**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo
> 
> Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Ahora sí, retomando. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Iba a ser más largo, pero quise dividirlo para tener la siguiente parte más centrada en lo que le sucede a Victor y cómo reacciona Yuuri.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció Mila? Ya sé, la amo y prometo que todo se resolverá.... en algún punto. ¿Y Phichit? Ya tiene un rol más útil :d. ¿Cuántos quieren eliminar a Benjamin? Aquí déjenme sus teorías y comentarios!!!
> 
> Siguiente capítulo: Victor recibe su castigo, y encuentra consuelo en los brazos de Yuuri. 
> 
> *nota: les prometo que yo no pondré en una situación más extrema de falta de consentimiento a Victor (saben a qué me refiero). Él se merece la luna y las estrellas <3
> 
> Nos vemos!


	9. Aprende tu lección y llévame a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tw: aviso de sexo con un consentimiento un tanto forzado (dobious consent) ocurrido a un personaje secundario. No es explícito, pero por favor, léanlo con cautela.

**Capítulo 9: Aprende tu lección y llévame a casa.**

 

 

La sangre del ruso parecía helarse, y por instinto, alzó la vista hacia donde se encontraba el músico. Él no lo supo, pero de su garganta, un ligero ronroneo asustado, se había escapado. Había llamado a su alfa, y su alfa lo había escuchado.

 

 

Yuuri dejó de tocar de repente. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Victor, y pudo notar el miedo que irradiaba en esos orbes azules. Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie, bajó del escenario y se acercó a Phichit, quien se encontraba platicando con una de las meseras del bar.

 

 

—Peaches, necesito un favor.

 

 

—Ken, qué atrevido —, bromeó el tailandés, pero pudo identificar el cambio en el comportamiento de su amigo. Después de convivir con él por varios años, no le era difícil identificar su olor a pesar de todo el spray que usaba y sus supresores. Su aroma cítrico irritaría los ojos de cualquiera que lo olfateara, y Phichit sabía que el alfa estaba furioso.

 

 

Yuuri lo tomó con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él para susurrarle: —Saca a Victor de ahí ahora, y llévalo al baño —. Sin más, Yuuri se alejó, dirigiéndose al baño que se encontraba en el otro extremo del bar, cerca de los cuartos "privados" donde los alfas pasaban el rato con los omegas que alquilaban.

 

 

Habían sido pocas las veces en las que Phichit había visto alterado a su amigo, pero incluso él se estremeció de preocupación al escuchar la voz grave de Yuuri. Su amigo estaba a punto de descontrolarse, y hacerlo en territorio enemigo, era una sentencia de muerte segura.

 

 

Volteó a ver a la mesera, y ella le guiñó el ojo, ofreciéndole una copa de whiskey. Phichit le agradeció, y caminó entre las mesas, dirigiéndose donde aún estaba Victor y Thompson.

 

 

El beta sujetaba a su pareja de su collar, y a Mila la tomaba por la cintura. Tenía que pensar rápido el tailandés si quería zafar a Victor de ese desgraciado. Se acercó un poco más, y estando a pocos pasos de Victor, quien por tener la vista en el piso no se había percatado de su presencia, tropezó "accidentalmente" con él, derramando su bebida en su vestido blanco.

 

 

—Qué demonios -, Victor quedó pasmado al ver al mejor amigo de Yuuri ahí mismo.

 

 

—¡Lo siento mucho, querido! Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que arruinara tan hermoso vestido —, la voz de Phichit, raramente más aguda de lo normal, exclamaba, al tiempo que tomaba una servilleta de tela queriendo limpiar un poco de la mancha —. Ugh, no, necesitamos ir al baño a remojar esa mancha, sino se va a quedar pegada.

 

 

—Muchacho, te recomiendo que te alejes de mi Vitenka —, la voz autoritaria de Benjamin dijo, al tiempo que inflaba el pecho, queriendo lucir más imponente.

 

 

Phichit le sonrió dulcemente, acercándose a él. —¿Así que tú eres la pareja de este lindo omega? Tú le regalaste el vestido, ¿cierto? Wow, que afortunado eres, querido. Mi Ken apenas si puede regalarme camisas baratas —, Phichit hizo un puchero, y sin soltar la mano de Victor, trató de jalarlo un poco más hacia él —, por favor, permítame ayudarle a quitar un poco la mancha, me sentiría horrible si este vestido queda arruinado completamente.

 

 

Benjamín observó al pequeño tailandés. Su delgado cuerpo y pequeña figura era indicativo de su sexo secundario. Dejó de sentirse amenazado, al contrario, el muchacho le alzaba el ego sin siquiera saberlo. —Ya, ya. Apúrense. Te veo afuera, Vitenka.

 

 

Phichit entrelazó su brazo con el de Victor. —Muchas gracias, señor, en un momento le regreso a su omega como nuevo—. Se alejaron unos pasos, y Phichit dijo en voz baja, cuidando que sólo Victor pudiese oírlo: —No digas nada, espera a llegar al baño.

 

 

La confusión de Victor se desvaneció cuando Phichit abrió la puerta del baño, y lo empujó hacia adentro, para encontrarse con Yuuri de frente. El alfa, inmediatamente, se abalanzó sobre Victor, sujetando su nuca con una mano, y su cintura con la otra. Victor suspiró aliviado, sintiendo un poco de paz por primera vez esa noche.

 

 

—¿Te hizo algo? —, se separaron un poco para poder verse a los ojos. La desesperación en Yuuri era notable, buscando algún signo de lesión en la tersa piel del omega, ignorando lo que la horrible marca de posesión que el collar que Victor portaba, significaba en realidad. Victor negó con la cabeza, y Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

 

 

—No puedo, tengo que regresar.

 

 

—No vas a regresar con él, Victor. Te vi desde el escenario, estás aterrado, hueles a miedo. No te voy a seguir exponiendo.

 

 

—Te estoy diciendo que no —, Victor alzó la voz, alejándose con brusquedad de Yuuri —. No voy a dejar a esa pobre chica sola, y no pienso darle motivos a Thompson para que siga jodiéndome la vida.

 

 

Sin querer, en su estado de estrés, Yuuri dejó escapar un ligero gruñido que tensó al omega. Victor sabía -o esperaba- que su enojo no estuviese dirigido a él. —Victor....

 

 

—No te atrevas, Yuuri. No tienes derecho a ponerte en tu papel de alfa dominante conmigo.

 

 

—Entonces ¿prefieres irte a encerrar a la boca del lobo con ese hijo de puta?

 

 

—¿Qué no confías en mí? —preguntó Victor, y en lugar de recibir una respuesta, Yuuri se quedó en silencio, cruzando los brazos —. Dijiste que ibas a confiar en mí, y que iba a poder ayudarte. Si no confías en que sé lo que estoy haciendo, entonces sería mejor que dejáramos aquí todo.

 

 

Yuuri abrió la boca para responder, pero la puerta se abrió en ese instante. —Okay, tortolitos, se escucha su discusión hasta afuera, así que dejemos esto para mañana —, Phichit entró, acercándose a Victor, ignorando la mirada derrotada de su amigo —, me conoces, pero me presento formalmente, soy el agente Chulanont, compañero de Yuuri y agente encubierto designado a esta misión. No hagas ninguna pregunta y sólo escúchame Victor, ¿puedes hacerlo? — el omega asintió, y Phichit sacó de su bolsillo una caja pequeña de metal.

 

 

—Si quieres ayudarnos, vas a hacer lo que te diga. Esto es un micrófono, deberás usarlo en todo momento —, sin esperar a que Victor respondiera, movió el cuello de su vestido, colocando disimuladamente el pequeño micrófono en forma de botón entre la costura —. Katsuki y yo estaremos escuchando todo lo que suceda con estos chicharitos. Necesito que salgas del baño, y te dirijas al auto de Thompson. El señor Feltsman ya está enterado de todo, y va a acompañarnos. En 5 minutos, nos dirigiremos a la casa de Thompson. Vamos a estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de ti, vamos a protegerte, pero si sientes que estás en peligro, grita "oro" e inmediatamente entraremos a su casa. ¿Entendido?

 

 

El omega ruso asintió. Ver a Phichit tan profesional era como ver a una persona totalmente diferente, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello. Respiró hondo, y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a Phichit. Se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la salida, sin cruzar palabra con Yuuri.

 

 

Cuando Victor salió, Phichit miró su reloj, y tomó la mano de su amigo, quien ya se encontraba listo para salir a perseguir a Victor.

 

 

—Yuuri, no puedes dudar de Victor.

 

 

—Tú no lo conoces como yo, Phichit. Lo empujaste justo donde lo quería Thompson.

 

 

—No, no lo conozco, pero con verlo sé que no es un omega dócil y sumiso. Si cree que puede conseguir algo, debes confiar en él y apoyarlo. Eso es lo que hace que las relaciones funcionen.

 

 

—Pero él y yo...

 

 

—Pues como sea, ustedes están juntos ahora, y deben de salir juntos de esto. Ya después el tiempo me dará la razón. Pero dejemos esto para después, es hora de irnos.

 

 

Los agentes se colocaron el audífono en su oído, y salieron juntos del baño. Yuuri rodeó a Phichit por los hombros, y el tailandés lo rodeaba por la cintura. Varios se sorprendían al verlos, ya que el pianista no daba indicación de que estuviera una relación, pero no les prestaban más atención.

 

 

Una vez fuera, se subieron al auto que sus jefes le habían prestado a Phichit. Con un cambio de luces, le indicaron a Yakov que estaban listos para irse. El viejo beta se arrancó, mientras que los agentes lo seguían de cerca.

 

 

Ooooo

 

 

Benjamin se dedicó a tocar a la omega todo el trayecto a su casa, mientras que Victor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, soportarlo. Cuando llegaron, condujo Mila de la mano, y a Victor del collar del que aún no podía liberarse. Los llevó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

 

 

—Quítate la ropa —, ordenó el beta, desabotonándose la camisa.

 

 

—No puedes...

 

 

—No seas estúpido, Vitenka, le hablo a nuestra linda amiga. Tú siéntate en esa silla.

 

 

Victor tomó asiento como se le había indicado. Las piernas le temblaban, y escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo. Desde su lugar, vio como el beta terminaba de desnudar a la omega, mientras que la acariciaba de manera lasciva. Victor cerró los ojos, y de pronto escuchó un golpe seco.

 

 

—Por cada que cierres los ojos, nuestra amiga va a sufrir por tu culpa, así que es mejor que pongas atención, Vitenka —, el alfa sentenció, sujetando a la omega de los cabellos para hacerla que quedara de rodillas frente a él. —Espero que aprendas a ser tan dócil como ella y a complacerme, Vitenka, recuerda que este será tu lugar en unos meses.

 

 

Victor se quedó petrificado. Evitaba cerrar los ojos, pero no lo conseguía, cosa que le ganaba más golpes a la pobre pelirroja. Pero es que ver la manera en la que Benjamin trataba a la omega, como si no fuera más que una muñeca hecho para complacerlo, le generaba cierto trauma al omega. Llegó el punto en el que la pelirroja dejó de moverse por sí sola, permitiendo que Thompson, estocada tras estocada, hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

 

 

El beta se detuvo, girando a Mila para que quedara con arrodillada en la cama, con la cadera levantada. Una vez que tuvo la pose perfecta, de su buró sacó algo que Victor no podía ver desde su lugar. Se lo puso alrededor del pene, y siguió atacando a la omega pelirroja.

 

 

No hacía falta ser un genio, para saber qué se había colocado. Era una prótesis de un nudo.

 

 

Benjamin siguió moviendo sus caderas, sujetando en una mano una pequeña bombilla con la que fue inflando su nudo de látex. La presión, el dolor y el trato tan brusco que recibía la omega, la hicieron emitir un grito de dolor, para después quedarse sin conciencia. Cuando el beta terminó, no esperó a que el nudo se desinflara, y así lo jaló del interior de Mila, causándole un desgarre. Se paró, y se dirigió al baño, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

 

 

Cuando todo terminó, y pudo apartar la vista de la cama, Victor comenzó a llorar. Le aterrorizaba pensar que esa fuese su vida. Sabía que no iba a soportarlo, y que preferiría la muerte antes de tener sexo con ese mal nacido beta. Con pasos lentos, se acercó a la omega, le quitó el cabello del rostro, y por instinto, comenzó a acariciar su cara, cuello y hombros con las glándulas que tenía en las muñecas. Esa técnica era bien conocida entre los omegas rusos, era una manera de ofrecer confort, y de tranquilizar a los omegas más jóvenes que se encontraran angustiados por cualquier situación. Era diferente al "perfumar" entre parejas, ya que no compartían su esencia ni sus feromonas.

 

 

Mila entreabrió los ojos, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomó la mano de Victor.

 

 

—Perdóname, Mila —, murmuró Victor en su idioma natal, —es mi culpa que terminaras aquí.

 

 

—El único culpable es ese repulsivo beta, no tú, —respondió la pelirroja, tratando de reconfortar a Victor —. Yo sólo tuve la mala suerte de involucrarme con las personas equivocadas.

 

 

Victor se inclinó a besar suavemente su frente, y Mila sonrió con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Aprovechó que Benjamín aún no salía, y tomó un kleenex del buró, y una pluma, escribiendo el número de Yakov y la leyenda en ruso  _"Márcame si necesitas algo. V."_  Tomo el trozo de papel, y lo escondió en el bolsillo del vestido de la pelirroja.

 

 

Minutos más tarde, salió Thompson del baño. Se acercó a Victor, que ya había regresado a tomar su lugar en la silla, y le estiró la mano. —Vamos, Vitenka, horas de irnos.

 

 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 

 

—Te lo dije, debes de aprender que los omegas como tú sólo tienen dos opciones, o te comportas como un digno esposo, o te conviertes en una puta como ella. Tú mismo estás dictando la manera en la que quieres que te trate.

 

 

—Eres un maldito desgraciado, Benjamin —, Victor susurró, en un tono tan frío que por un instante le causó cierto temor al beta—, vas a arrepentirte por esto.

 

 

—¿Quién te va a defender? ¿El inútil de tu padre o la avariciosa de tu madre? Ah, ya sé, tu hermano. Aún podemos cambiar los lugares con él. Estoy seguro de que ya luce como todo un hombre.

 

 

Victor brincó de la silla, listo para arrancarle esa sonrisa burlona al beta. Alcanzó a atinar un golpe en la mandíbula regordeta de Thompson, pero el equilibrio le falló, causando que tropezara al intentar darle un segundo golpe.

 

 

Lleno de ira, el beta se incorporó, y sujetó a Victor del cabello. Bruscamente, hizo que el omega chocara con el escritorio que se encontraba a un lado. Victor gimió de dolor, la parte puntiaguda del escritorio se le estaba encajando en el abdomen, pero lo que más le dolía, era sentir el peso de Thompson contra su cuerpo, y su entrepierna restregándose en su trasero.

 

 

—No vuelvas a retarme así. Que te quede bien claro, eres mi omega y debes obedecerme —, Victor seguía intentando zafarse, pero mientras más se movía, Thompson sujetaba con más firmeza su cabello. —La siguiente vez que intentes un teatrito como éste, te juro que mando a traer al mocoso estúpido de tu hermano para que tome tu lugar en mi cama.

 

 

Las palabras de Thompson y su amenaza latente lograron su cometido, haciendo que Victor dejara de moverse. Benjamin aprovechó esto para bajarle el hombro del vestido del lado derecho. —Y esto es para que vayas aprendiendo a respetarme como tu alfa.

 

 

Benjamín colocó su boca sobre el hombro desnudo de Victor, mordiendo su piel, asegurándose de dejar una marca visible. Aunque no rompió la piel, un par de gotas de sangre brotaron de su herida. Victor pensó que después de todo, el collar sí le había servido de algo. Había protegido la zona donde se coloca la mordida de enlazamiento.

 

 

—Y ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

 

 

Victor se acomodó el vestido, y salió de la habitación. Se quitó los tacones, y los dejó botados en las escaleras de la mansión Thompson. Se encontró con un par de sirvientes, que lo miraban con algo de lástima. Y cuando por fin salió, el aire frío le regresó un poco de tranquilidad.

 

 

 

Ooooo

 

 

Los agentes habían seguido con atención lo que sucedía, sobre todo Yuuri, quien esperaba en cualquier momento escuchar al omega decir su palabra clave.

 

 

—Yuuri, apestas a ansiedad —, dijo Phichit, utilizando unos binoculares para tratar de estudiar el movimiento de dentro de la mansión. —Debes de calmarte, o vas a empezar a apestar a una cuadra de distancia.

 

 

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Phichit? Victor está con ese hombre, y sabrá Dios lo que está ocurriendo con la pobre omega —, respondió Yuuri, pasando su mano por décima vez por su cabello, y despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

 

 

—Mira, por lógica, Victor puede defenderse físicamente. Es más alto, tiene mayor agilidad, ya sabes.

 

 

—Phichit, el maldito lo atacó hace algunas semanas sólo porque le dijeron que apestaba a otro alfa. No puedo decirte nada, pero Victor tiene sus razones para estar con él.

 

 

La explicación de Yuuri no sonaba lógica. Phichit no entendía qué era lo suficientemente importante como para atar a Victor con un vil ser humano como Thompson. Sin embargo, guardando la prudencia que la situación ameritaba, decidió no indagar más en el tema.

 

 

Por sus audífonos, el gemido de dolor fue escuchado. Los instintos del alfa le gritaban que fuera a rescatar a Victor, pero Phichit lo detuvo. Escucharon la amenaza de Thompson, por lo que ambos agentes tomaron sus armas, y se prepararon para salir corriendo si Victor los necesitaba. Dejaron de escuchar las voces en sus audífonos por algunos minutos, hasta que la puerta principal de la mansión Thompson se abrió, saliendo Victor de ese lugar.

 

 

El omega caminó recto sin desviar la mirada, hasta el auto de su cuidador. Yakov intentó preguntarle qué había pasado, pero Victor sacudió la cabeza. No quería hablar, y se estaba cerrando en sí mismo. Cuando arrancaron el coche, Yuuri le pidió a Phichit que los siguiera.

 

 

Ooooo

 

 

Yakov no intentó conversar con Victor, pero lo miraba desde el espejo retrovisor. Su cara cabizbaja, su maquillaje corrido, y las lágrimas que aún escurrían por sus mejillas, le dejaban saber que había pasado por una pesadilla. Pero el omega era un terco por no querer recurrir a la ayuda de su padre para librarse de todo este martirio.

 

 

No, en realidad Nadia había sido quien orilló a Victor a todo esto.  _Maldita mujer,_ pensó Yakov.

 

 

Llegaron al apartamento al poco rato. Victor se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Lo que más desea era darse un baño para limpiarse toda la suciedad de su cuerpo.

 

 

Se despojó rápidamente de su ropa, deshizo lo que quedaba de su peinado, y arrojó el collar en algún extremo del baño, y abrió el agua de la regadera. Tomó la esponja que dejaba al borde de la bañera, y su jabón corporal, y comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo, todo esto como un autómata. Lavó con consciencia sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas, y prestó atención a sus hombros y a su cuello. El agua fría seguía golpeándole el cuerpo, y Victor no hacía más que tallarse de manera brusca el hombro derecho y el cuello, quería borrar los rastros de Thompson de su piel que tanto asco le daban.

 

 

Después de un rato, cuando ya no tenía más que lavar, se quedó simplemente de pie bajo el chorro de agua helada que caía sobre su espalda. Estaba llorando de nuevo, pero por lo menos los sollozos eran escondidos con el sonido de la ducha.

 

 

Si por Victor fuera, se quedaría ahí encerrado, hasta hundirse.

 

 

Ooo

 

 

—Muchacho, no creo que sea bueno que estés aquí —, Yakov dijo al abrir la puerta y toparse con Yuuri y Phichit. El alfa se veía agitado, nervioso, la necesidad de entrar y asegurarse que su omega estaba bien hacía que sus impulsos salieran a flote. (¿Cuándo comenzó a ver a Victor como suyo?)

 

 

—L-lo siento, Señor, pero necesito verlo —, Yuuri respondió, dio un paso al frente para entrar al departamento, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

 

 

—Señor Feltsman —, intervino Phichit —, por favor, permítale ver a Victor. Si él se rehúsa a verlo, yo mismo me lo llevo de aquí.

 

 

Yakov cedió, permitiéndole que Yuuri entrara —. Mientras, tú y yo vamos a hablar y me vas a explicar qué tanto haces envuelto en este embrollo—, se dirigió a Phichit, cerrando la puerta del departamento de Victor tras de sí.

 

 

Yuuri respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Espero un par de minutos antes de avanzar hacia la habitación del omega. Tocó la puerta, y al no recibir contestación, la abrió. La habitación estaba vacía, pero escuchó desde el baño el agua de la regadera correr. Se acercó, y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. —¿Victor? ¿Puedo pasar?

 

 

—¡No quiero verte! —, la voz de Victor, amortiguada por el sonar del agua, llegó a los oídos del japonés, haciendo que sintiera como si le estrujaran el corazón.

 

 

Yuuri por un momento temió que sus impulsos se llevaran lo mejor de sí, y terminara por patear la puerta del baño. Se alejó con cautela, hasta recargarse en la pared del otro extremo de la habitación, mirando por la ventana. Se sentía perdido y sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había lidiado con algo así ni con un omega. Phichit lo era, pero su comportamiento era drásticamente diferente a Victor. En su familia, la mayoría eran betas, así que ellos estaban tan perdidos como él cuando se trataba de lidiar con otro género secundario. Tuvo pocas parejas en Japón, y un par en la universidad, nada serio, pero prefería salir con betas. Yuuri temía no ser lo suficientemente "alfa" para un omega, pero ¿cómo era ser lo suficientemente "alfa"? Él no lo sabía, y siempre temía acabar desilusionando a su pareja.

 

 

Parecía que sus miedos se estaban materializando.

 

 

Pasaron varios minutos, escuchó como se detenía el agua de la regadera, y tras un rato, salió Victor del baño, enfundado en una esponjosa bata de baño rosa, y secando su cabello con una toalla. El omega se detuvo cuando detecto su presencia, y Yuuri podría jurar que estaba a punto de correr de vuelta al baño y esconderse, pero no lo hizo. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento.

 

 

Yuuri suspiró, tratando de controlar lo mejor que podía a sus feromonas —. Perdóname Victor —, dijo suavemente, notando como el omega bajaba la mirada, — Fui un idiota en el baño queriendo protegerte. Yo... pensé que eso era lo que necesitabas.

 

 

—¿Así que crees que porque soy un omega siempre voy a necesitarte? —, preguntó tajantemente el ruso, alzando un poco la vista, para mirar con frialdad a Yuuri.

 

 

—No, no por supuesto que no. Yo sé que tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, y sé que eres muy valiente, más valiente que ninguna persona que haya conocido, y hoy me lo demostraste una vez más. Pero soy yo el que necesita saber que estás bien. Soy yo el que necesita cuidarte y el que necesita protegerte. Victor, me siento tan inútil a tu lado, tú eres quien consigue la información, quien se arriesga para escuchar alguna plática, y en cambio yo, me quedo sentado viendo cómo te expones todas las noches. Y sé que no debería decir esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Eres muy importante, Victor, significas mucho para mí, y no sólo por lo que representas, sino porque eres el ser humano más maravilloso que conozco. Y soy un cobarde, soy un cobarde porque me aterra pensar que algún día puedas necesitarme, y no logre darte lo que quieres. Entiendo el tipo de situación en la que nos unimos, pero yo... Yo haría cualquier cosa por asegurar tu felicidad. Perdóname por no saber darte lo que necesitas, perdóname por dudar por un minuto de ti, y perdóname porque no puedo alejarte de ese desgraciado más rápido.

 

 

La expresión en la cara del omega parecía no cambiar, y Yuuri no podía culparle. Al no recibir respuesta, Yuuri se encogió de hombros. —Entiendo si quieres dejar de colaborar con nosotros, o si prefieres, Phichit puede ser tu contacto directo. Yo trabajaré más duro para devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí estas semanas. Buenas noches, Victor.

 

 

—¿Y si no lo logras? — preguntó el omega en una voz tan suave que hubiese pasado inadvertida si no fuera porque Yuuri apenas iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Se giró para voltear a ver a Victor, quien seguía con la misma neutralidad en el rostro.

 

 

—Aún tenemos algunos meses, Victor. Voy a conseguirlo.

 

 

—¿Y si no? —insistió, dejando entre ver un ligero tono de desesperación en sus palabras —¿Y si termino casándome con él y enlazándome? ¿Y si termina usándome de la manera en la que usó a esa pobre chica? ¿Seguiré importándote?

 

 

—Lo mataría antes de permitir que te dañara más de lo que ya lo ha hecho —, el japonés respondió de forma inmediata, con una seriedad que pondría a temblar a cualquiera.

 

 

Victor asintió, y tímidamente, dejó la toalla en el piso, y con su mano, bajó un poco la manga de la bata que cubría su hombro derecho. La marca del intento de mordida que Thompson le había propinado era visible, aunque no era tan grande como esperaba, ya su piel comenzaba a tomar una coloración amoratada. Pudo escuchar la respiración exaltada del pelinegro, y la manera en la que su aroma cítrico se volvía ácido, característico de Yuuri cuando se enojaba. A pesar de ello, de la respiración ligeramente rápida, del color rojizo que pintaba su rostro, y de lo tenso de su quijada, procuró conservar la calma.

 

 

—P-perdóname. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Yo... será mejor que te deje descansar.

 

 

—Yuuri... —el omega avanzó unos pasos, acomodándose de nuevo la bata que lo cubría —. Yo quiero que te quedes. Yo necesito que te quedes conmigo y no me dejes solo, por favor, Yuuri.

 

 

La fragilidad en los ojos azules del omega podría romperle el corazón a cualquiera. Victor odiaba sentirse así, odiaba ser débil y llorar, pero con Yuuri, no le daba tanto miedo demostrar esa parte de él. Aunque no le gustaba sentirse sobreprotegido por su condición, con Yuuri él podía sentir que valía la pena. El japonés alzó la vista. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Tomó en sus brazos al omega, tratando de que sus movimientos no fuesen sorpresivos para no sobresaltarlo, y Victor, de inmediato, le devolvió el gesto, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del alfa.

 

 

El cuerpo del menor empezó a temblar, y preocupado, Victor alzó la mirada, viendo gruesas gotas de agua que escurrían por las mejillas del japonés. —¿Por qué lloras?

 

 

—P-porque debería ser más fuerte para ti, Victor, y no lo soy —, contestó Yuuri, —Porque muchas veces no sé qué hacer para ayudarte.

 

 

Victor apretó sus brazos alrededor del torso del músico, colocando su frente contra la de él, mientras que nuevas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas —, sólo necesito que confíes en mí, Yuuri. Confía en que sé que estoy haciendo. Confía en que al final del día, voy a regresar aquí.

 

 

El alfa asintió, y después de unos minutos en silencio, reconfortándose al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Victor, dijo: —Se está haciendo tarde, necesitas descansar, Victor.

 

 

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

 

 

—Por supuesto.

 

 

Se separaron con algo de dificultad. Victor, sin pudor, se quitó la bata de baño, y caminó hasta su lado de la cama, para meterse bajo las cobijas, y esperar a que el alfa terminara de desvestirse y apagara la luz. Yuuri lo siguió a los pocos minutos, acurrucándose a su lado.

 

 

—¿Yuuri?

 

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

 

—No quiero sentir su marca sobre mi piel —, murmuró Victor, y Yuuri entendió el mensaje correctamente. Lo ayudó para que se recostara de lado, con Yuuri detrás de él, y comenzó a frotar las glándulas en sus muñecas sobre la piel del omega. Inclinó su rostro para besar el blanco cuello de Victor, prestando especial atención a sus glándulas, succionando un poco más fuerte. El omega suspiró cuando sintió los labios del japonés acercarse a su hombro, y con un simple gesto de la cabeza, aceptó que lo besara sobre la marca que estaba brotando en su piel.

 

 

Parte de Yuuri, la parte primitiva de su cerebro se sentía complacido por notar como el omega le pedía que fuera él quien dejara sus marcas, y no nadie más. Y así lo hizo, succionando con fuerza sobre la ya abusada piel, y clavando sus dientes. El omega lanzó un pequeño gemido, y se llevó la muñeca de Yuuri a los labios, besando y lamiendo su glándula.

 

 

Momentos después, Yuuri se alejó de la piel de Victor, no queriendo lastimar la zona más de lo que ya estaba, y el omega acarició su piel con sus dedos, temblando ligeramente. —Gracias, Yuuri —, dijo Victor, volteándose para ver de frente al alfa —, ahora cada que me vea al espejo, recordaré que fuiste tú quien dejó esta marca.

 

 

Yuuri besó los rosados labios del omega al tiempo que sujetaba una de sus muñecas y la llevaba hacia su cuello. —Victor, quiero que tú me perfumes. Quiero que eso sea lo único que pueda oler hoy, por favor.

 

 

El ruso asintió feliz, elevando el rostro para robarle otro beso al pelinegro mientras que frotaba sus muñecas sobre su cuello, sus hombros, su dorso, y cuanta parte de él podía alcanzar. Quería que el alfa lo tuviera sólo a él en la mente. Aunque no fuera tan abierto a ello, su omega estaba feliz al sentirse protegido, dejando salir un pequeño ronroneo de su garganta, ronroneo que fue respondido por un sonido similar proveniente del alfa. Ambos se sentían finalmente tranquilos.

 

 

A pesar de sus acciones, ninguno de los dos se estaba realmente excitado. El aroma del cuarto dejó de ser amargo y ácido, y retomó un olor más avainillado con toques cítricos. Después de un rato de besarse, y de compartir su aroma con el otro, Yuuri se recostó boca arriba, mientras que Victor descansaba su rostro sobre su pecho, enredando sus piernas para quedar lo más cerca posible al alfa.

 

 

El sueño los alcanzó pronto, y con estrés, enojo, y preocupación, ambos pudieron tener una noche tranquila, arropados por el aroma y la presencia del otro.

 

 

Ya mañana, sería otro día. 


	10. ¿Cómo puedes decir que tu verdad es mejor que la mía?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Cómo puedes decir que tu verdad es mejor que la mía?**

 

 

 

**_Hace 7 meses_ **

 

 

—Debemos decírselo a Victor — el tailandés opinó, haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido del viejo beta.

 

 

—¡Qué no! Ya ha pasado mucho y no vamos a seguir involucrándolo en esto.

 

 

—¡Pero es su decisión! Yuuri, dile algo.

 

 

Yuuri había observado en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre Feltsman y Phichit, sopesando sus opciones. El equipo de investigación designado a este caso había encontrado información relevante con respecto al tráfico de omegas, y de seguir el rastro correctamente, sabrían que llegarían a Thompson tarde o temprano. (Yuuri esperaba que fuese más temprano que tarde).

 

 

—Victor es tan parte de esto como cualquiera de nosotros. Enviarlo al campo sin conocer a lo que nos enfrentamos, sería desleal de nuestra parte y también peligroso para él. Dijimos que íbamos a protegerlo, y la omisión no es de ayuda en estos momentos.

 

 

—Pero no has hecho más que exponerlo al peligro, Katsuki —las palabras del beta lastimaron a Yuuri. Él estaba consciente de los riesgos a los que Victor se enfrentaba, y por más que quisiese detenerlo y llevárselo de ahí muy lejos, el omega era obstinado como él sólo.

 

 

El aroma en el ambiente se hizo amargo, y aunque Yakov no lo notara, Phichit lo hizo, interviniendo: —En todo caso, los tres lo hemos expuesto. No puede culpar solo a Yuuri cuando Victor ha tenido voz y voto desde un comienzo.

 

 

—Ustedes no lo conocen tan bien cómo yo. ¿Qué me asegura que no te estás aprovechando de él o usándolo?

 

 

Las palabras cortantes del beta retumbaron en los oídos del alfa, quien no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gruñido al tiempo que dejaba asomar su aroma agresivo. Tuvo que apretar el borde de la mesa para no írsele encima, porque, a pesar de saberse controlar, lo que sus palabras implicaban le llenaba de rabia. ¿Cómo podría pensar que él se estaba aprovechando de Victor? ¿Cómo podría creer que sus sentimientos y todo lo que hacía por él no eran actos honestos? Si algo podría pedir a Victor como pago, era un poco más de su tiempo.

 

 

Phichit, obviamente notó el cambio en el comportamiento de su amigo, alejándose un par de pasos de él. Yakov no parecía inmutarse por la implícita amenaza del alfa.

 

 

—¿Aprovechándose de quién? —la voz cantarina de Victor tomó por sorpresa a los tres hombres, quienes voltearon a observarlo al mismo tiempo. Victor se apoyaba contra el marco de la habitación, vistiendo un suéter rosa que dejaba entre ver sus clavículas, y un pequeño short negro, bastante sugerente si no fuese porque se encontraba "en confianza". La puerta tan abierta permitía enseñar la manera en la que las sábanas se veían desordenadas y varias prendas se encontraban tiradas en el piso (además, los chupetones en las clavículas del ruso y las pequeñas marcas en sus muslos eran más que suficientes pruebas de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior).

 

 

Era común que las reuniones se dieran en la casa de Yuuri, donde era un territorio más neutro para tratar temas de delicadeza dentro de su operación, así que ya no era sorpresivo ver al omega, aún adormilado, saliendo de la habitación del alfa. Después de todo, pasaba la mayor parte de la semana durmiendo en su cama.

 

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parado ahí? —preguntó Yuuri cuando vio los labios de Victor dibujados en una línea recta, demostrando su molestia.

 

 

—Lo suficiente para escuchar como Yakov duda de ti.

 

 

—Algunas veces eres tan inmaduro que es difícil no pensar eso de Katsuki —Yakov refunfuñó, ignorando como los presentes lo miraban con reproche.

 

 

El omega infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, sin importarle que, en efecto, parecía un niño malcriado —. Entiendo que dudes de él porque no lo conoces tan bien, pero que dudes de mí, eso me molesta y me lastima, Yakov, como si yo fuese tan ingenuo para caer en los ojos bonitos y palabras de amor de cualquier alfa con el que me cruce.

 

 

—No sería la primera vez que caes, Victor —respondió Yakov, poniéndose de pie para servirse otro café. Ese había sido un golpe bajo, que sólo él y Victor entendieron. Victor se quedó en silencio, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

 

 

Aunque no era la primera vez en que Yuuri presenciaba las discusiones entre cuidador y protegido, nunca atinaba que hacer o qué decir para intentar calmar la situación. Esta vez, no fue la excepción. Phichit decidió intervenir, para tratar de aminorar un poco el ambiente tan pesado y los olores amargos que percibía.

 

 

—Tienes que decirme dónde compraste ese suéter, Vitka, te queda divino —aunque llevaban poco de conocerse, Phichit lo trataba con mucha familiaridad, como si fuesen amigos ya de años.

 

 

Aún con la mirada en el piso, Victor sonrió un poco —Fue un regalo de Yuuri. Él sabe que mi color favorito es el rosa.

 

 

Yuuri se puso de pie, y se acercó hasta donde el ruso se encontraba recargado. Tomó su mano, y besó su palma y luego su muñeca, liberando al tiempo un poco de sus feromonas que sabía calmarían a Victor. Cuando éste alzó la vista, regalándole una sonrisa más grande, Yuuri dijo: —Ven a sentarte con nosotros, tenemos algo que contarte.

 

 

Victor dejó que Yuuri lo guiara de la mano hacia la mesa, pero en lugar de sentarse a su lado, esperó a que Yuuri tomara asiento para colocarse él sobre sus piernas, muy a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de Yakov y la risita burlona de Phichit. Una vez acomodado, y con Yakov de regreso en su silla, Victor tomó una bandita elástica de su muñeca, amarrado su cabello largo en una coleta alta.

 

 

—Okay, ¿qué sucede?

 

 

—Sabes que, si decides salirte en cualquier momento, estás en tu pleno derecho de hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Victor asintió a las palabras de Phichit, jugando distraídamente con el cabello de Yuuri, mientras que el alfa acariciaba suavemente su rodilla. Sin notarlo, esas pequeñas acciones se convirtieron en un hábito que era reconfortante para ambos.

 

 

—Bien. Acabamos de recibir unos datos del aeropuerto. Uno de los agentes que trabaja en el control de entradas y salidas del país, identificó el flujo proveniente de Europa central y del este hacia Norteamérica. Lo que nos llamó la atención, fue ver la cantidad de omegas que cruzan migración cada semana.

 

 

—¿Y qué tiene eso de sospechoso? —preguntó Victor, interesado en saber hacia dónde se dirigía su conversación.

 

 

—En un principio, nada. Pero verás, para que los extranjeros entren al país, deben contar con ciertos requisitos especiales. ¿Con qué visa entraste al país?

 

 

Victor se llevó un dedo a los labios, levantando la vista al techo como tratando de hacer memoria de tan engorroso trámite. —Con una P-2.

 

 

—¿Con una visa de artista? Creí que habías entrado con una K-1 o K-9.

 

 

—No, Benjamin ya tenía todo listo, sólo tuve que presentarme a recogerla. Yakov tramitó una B-2.

 

 

—¿Pero por qué una P-2?

 

 

—Porque en Rusia era un bailarín profesional.

 

 

—¿En serio? —los ojos del omega tailandés parecían brillar, como animando al ruso para que le contara más sobre su habilidad en el escenario. Y Victor hubiera presumido gustoso de su carrera, si no fuera porque Yuuri aclaró la garganta, retomando la atención de ambos omegas.

 

 

 

—Okay, lo entiendo, pero tú Victor, me tienes que enseñar cómo te mueves —Victor asintió animadamente —. Volviendo al tema, llama mucho la atención de las autoridades migratorias cuando una persona entra y sale del país, aunque se trate de un trabajador o se trate de un inversionista en América. A lo que voy, con el sistema de reconocimiento facial que se emplea en el aeropuerto, hemos encontrado dos personas que entran y salen cada dos semanas del país. Al revisar las grabaciones, los identificamos con diferentes grupos de personas, regularmente jóvenes, y esto no sería de extrañar, si no fuese porque Maria, la nueva omega que acaba de llegar apenas el mes pasado, se encontraba en compañía de una de estas personas cuando entró al país.

 

 

Victor recordaba la nueva omega que había llegado a trabajar al bar hace días. Era bonita, simple, cabello castaño y ojos verdes con una diminuta figura, no era nada resaltable, a decir verdad, pero sus ojos siempre parecían tristes. —Eso significaría que Benjamin ya empezó a traer a los omegas que quería al país, ¿cierto?

 

 

—No exactamente —, intervino Yuuri —, la situación es la siguiente; conocemos que hay un ruso que se está aventurando a realizar estos intercambios, pero aún son a menor escala. Por lo que sabemos, la Bratva no tiene negocios de este tipo, así que los pequeños grupos criminales evitan realizarlos para no generar conflictos con la organización líder en Rusia.

 

 

Victor frunció el ceño, pensativo, y volteó a ver a Yakov, quien asintió ligeramente, y después añadió: —La prostitución ha sido algo de toda la vida, Vitya, tanto forzada como voluntaria. Incluso en los burdeles de poca monta, sea la razón por la que fuera que algún omega entre a trabajar, se le otorga su libertad al año de cumplir el contrato. No pueden seguir en el mismo establecimiento por más tiempo, y los que son obligados por sus parejas o familiares, son llevados a otras provincias. Que yo recuerde, la única vez que algún grupo propuso iniciar el comercio de omegas, Mikhael fue el primero en negarse.

 

 

Victor suspiró un tanto aliviado al saber que su padre se negaba a tal barbarie. Por lo menos, el respeto que le tenía a aquel hombre, no se vería mermado por los datos que iba descubriendo.

 

 

—¿Quién es Mikhael? —preguntó Phichit, sirviéndose otra taza de café. Victor volteó a ver a Yuuri, y negó con la cabeza. Aprendieron a conocerse tan bien, que Victor entendió que no le había contado nada que no estuviese dentro de los registros oficiales de la investigación.

 

 

—Es un conocido mío, muchacho —, contestó Yakov, saciando momentáneamente la curiosidad del tailandés.

 

 

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué quieren que yo haga? ¿Qué me presente con María y trate de conseguir información?

 

 

Phichit tomó un folder que se encontraba debidamente colocado en un extremo de la mesa, sacando dos fotografías. La primera, de un hombre, se la entregó a Victor, y el asintió —. Lo conozco. Él es Pavlov, fue quien entregó a Mila a Benjamin.

 

 

—¿Pudiste escuchar algo acerca de Mila? —cuestionaba Yuuri, tomando la siguiente fotografía.

 

 

—No mucho. Por lo que recuerdo, dijo que la "encontró" en Rusia, pero no dio más detalles.

 

 

—Pues Pavlov, cada que entra y sale del país, además de hacerlo acompañado de uno o dos omegas, lo hace con alguien más —Yuuri le entregó la segunda fotografía, y la sorpresa de Victor fue evidente —, todo parece indicar que Mila es su cómplice.

 

 

—¡Pero eso no es posible! La manera en la que la trató, lo que sucedió -.

 

 

—Lo sabemos, Vitka, pero un omega puede atraer a otros omegas, y tú lo sabes. Por desgracia, su sexo secundario la protege, y sea o no culpable, lo único que sabemos es que ella lo acompaña cada que trae a los nuevos omegas.

 

 

Victor no era ajeno a los casos donde los omegas delinquían. Sabía que los grupos de oposición a la igualdad de los omegas exigían un trato igualitario en cuestiones penales. Eran contados los casos donde omegas realizaban un crimen, y purgaban una condena. Dependiendo de la estructura judicial de cada país, los omegas terminaban libres a los pocos meses o en asilos o albergues.

 

 

Pero, él estaba seguro del sufrimiento de aquella chica. No se hubiera sentido así de mal si no supiera lo que tuvo que pasar la noche en la que Benjamin la usó como "lección" para Victor. Le dolía tan siquiera imaginar, que aquella chica bonita de ojos azules y cabellos rojos era partícipe de aquel atropello.

 

 

—Así que quieren que hable con ella y consiga información —Victor sentenció, sonando un poco más frío de lo que esperaba. Yuuri, en respuesta, rodeó la cintura del omega, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro para besar su mejilla.

 

 

—No. No necesitas hacerlo tú, pero consideramos pertinente decírtelo, para que sepas la persona con la que estás tratando.

 

 

Victor tomó la mano de Yuuri, observando calladamente la manera en la que su tono de piel contrastaba con la piel un poco más apiñonada del alfa. Sus dedos eran más pequeños, aunque gruesos, mientras que las manos de Victor eran más delicadas, pero con dedos largos. De alguna forma, sus cuerpos encajaban de manera casi perfecta.

 

 

—Lo haré —, dijo Victor después de algunos momentos, sin sorprender a los presentes —, sólo les pido un par de días antes de acercarme a Mila.

 

 

—¿Estás seguro, Victor?

 

 

—No lo estoy, pero dijiste que ibas a confiar en mí, y eso es más que suficiente.

 

 

El omega besó la sien del alfa, sintiendo menos nerviosismo del que suponía debía sentir. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un instante, ignorando los flashazos del celular de Phichit, o la mirada incómoda de Yakov.

 

 

La confianza era todo lo que necesitaban.

 

 

Ooooo

 

 

Victor no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para reencontrarse con Mila.

 

 

Un par de días después de su improvisada reunión, Yakov recibió una llamada de la omega pelirroja, contándole que Victor le había proporcionado ese número, y que le gustaría hablar con él. Después de una charla corta por teléfono, acordaron ir a tomar un café. Había una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, que también funcionaba como librería, así que se había convertido en el lugar favorito de Victor.

 

 

Como Yuuri tenía doble turno en el bar, tuvo que despedirse de Victor, recordándole que Phichit estaría con él en todo momento, y que con el micrófono que aún tenía guardado, escucharía su conversación sin problemas.

 

 

El primero en llegar a la cafetería fue Phichit, sentándose en una mesa junto a la ventana. Había traído con él un par de libros y una libreta para hacer anotaciones de lo escuchado pasando desapercibido. Cinco minutos después, llegó Victor, eligiendo un gabinete que les daría privacidad a ambos mientras platicaban. Diez minutos después, llegó Mila. La pelirroja lucía cansada. Su cabello iba peinado en un pequeño moño alto, y su atuendo era práctico, leggins con un suéter blanco encima. Era muy bonita, y Victor encontraba difícil de asimilar lo que había descubierto sobre ella.

 

 

—¡Mila! Qué bueno verte —Victor se puso de pie para saludar a la omega, besando ambas mejillas, —Te ves preciosa.

 

 

—Gracias, Victor, me da gusto que hayas aceptado venir a verme —respondió Mila, sentándose frente a Victor.

 

 

Un mesero llegó a tomarles su orden. Victor eligió un café de caramelo junto con un croissant de mantequilla, mientras que Mila pidió un americano con jarabe de chocolate. La conversación fluía a un ritmo ligero, platicando del lugar, de la ciudad, de lo que habían hecho últimamente y demás. Al poco rato, llegó su orden, y ya con café en mano, Victor tomó valor para empezar a cambiar el ritmo de su plática.

 

 

—Yo... ya te lo había dicho antes, pero lamento mucho lo que te sucedió.

 

 

—No te preocupes, Victor. Las heridas sanan, y me encuentro mejor. Me da gusto que no te haya pasado nada más grave a ti.

 

 

Victor frunció el ceño, algo en la manera en la que se preocupaba o parecía interesarse Mila por él, no terminaba de cuadrarle. —Me sorprende que tan siquiera hables conmigo. Cualquiera en tu lugar, me odiaría.

 

 

—No tengo porqué odiarte. Yo ya me imaginaba que algo así me pasaría, tú simplemente acabaste siendo un espectador.

 

 

—No te entiendo, Mila. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila de que a mí no me pasara nada?

 

 

La pelirroja suspiró, jugueteando con una servilleta. —Creo que es mejor si te cuento un secreto —Victor volteó disimuladamente a ver a Phichit, quien parecía estar sosteniendo su pluma con fuerza, mientras que esperaba atento a las siguientes palabras —. Yo te conocía desde Rusia.

 

 

Victor se sorprendió. Su memoria tal vez no era la mejor, pero bien podría recordar a alguien con las características físicas de Mila, por más que lo intentó, no lo lograba. De la nada, Mila comenzó a hablar en ruso, y Victor supuso que lo hacía para tener una conversación más fluida. No pudo evitar mover la vista hacia la mesa de Phichit, quien se daba de golpes contra uno de sus libros por no entender lo que decía.

 

 

—A mí me gustaba el ballet de pequeña —, Victor regresó su atención a la pelirroja —y en mi cumpleaños 15, mis abuelos me llevaron a ver una presentación en el Teatro de Arte de Moscú. Eso fue hace tres años, pero recuerdo que me encantó la obra. Una tragedia griega adaptada a la modernidad. Y mi parte favorita, fue ver a ese fuerte omega que salía airoso de la adversidad, mientras lucía un hermoso vestido azul cobalto que realzaba su rostro —. Victor recordaba perfectamente esa obra. Le había costado mucho trabajo, dolor y cicatrices en los pies por tantas horas de práctica, pero el papel principal le fue otorgado a él. Recordaba el vestido, que era uno de sus favoritos, y también las felicitaciones que recibió al terminar la obra.

 

 

Esa había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

 

 

—Mis abuelos no tenían dinero para pagarme clases de ballet, pero cada que podía, veía tus videos. Eras fantástico en el escenario, Victor. Yo te admiraba mucho, y la noticia de tu retiro, me dejó bastante triste, pero como anunciaron tus planes de enlazarte con un beta americano, creí que todo iba a estar bien, e incluso, envidié un poco tu suerte.

 

 

—No soy más que un pobre diablo atrapado con un tipo a quien detesto. En realidad, no hay mucho que envidiar —el ruso era cortante con sus palabras, si había algo que odiara, es que la gente creyera que la estaba pasando de maravilla con un hombre al que odiaba. Debían ser muy ciegos para no notar la manera en la que se comportaba, con sonrisas plásticas y músculos rígidos, pero, sobre todo, con la mirada apagada.

 

 

—Pero tú podrías tener todo lo que quisieras. Sé que mi forma de pensar te parecerá arcaica, pero así fui educada. No es una cualidad admirable, pero soy más tranquila y callada que tú. Si no hubiese sido tan precipitada, a lo mejor encontraría a alguien como tu pareja.

 

 

Era increíble lo que Victor estaba escuchando. Si bien él no juzgaba a los demás por su manera de pensar mientras estuviesen conscientes de ello y no dañaran a los demás, en ese mismo instante quería abofetear a Mila para ver si el golpe la hacía entrar en razón.

 

 

—Pues si quieres, te lo regalo. Me haría muy bien deshacerme de él —, Victor dijo instantáneamente, arrepintiéndose tanto de su brusquedad como de su cruda honestidad. Debía recordar los consejos de Yuuri, y tratar de ser paciente.

 

 

Hoy más que nunca, agradecía las lecciones de Lilia. No sólo ella le enseñó a bailar, también le enseñó a ser un caballero, un omega educado, y, sobre todo, le enseñó a que nadie nunca debía apagar la llama que ardía en su interior.

 

 

—Discúlpame por sobresaltarme. Es sólo que... yo acepté venir a América con Benjamin por mi familia, aunque lo consentí, no significa que lo haya querido. Yo amaba mi vida en Rusia, amaba el baile y amaba patinar en los helados lagos de San Petersburgo. Aunque nunca fue mi prioridad casarme o asentarme, siempre esperé que el día que sucediese, lo hiciera por amor.

 

 

—En verdad eres un omega muy raro, Victor.

 

 

—Ya me lo han dicho antes.

 

 

Ambos omegas se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Victor alzó la mirada hacia dónde Phichit y encontró la mesa vacía. De alguna manera, lo inquietaba estar "trabajando" y no tener ese apoyo extra.

 

 

—¿Eres feliz, Victor? —preguntó Mila de la nada.

 

 

—A veces —, era lo más sincero que podía responder. No, no era feliz, y muchas veces se sentía miserable, pero dormir junto a Yuuri, sentir sus brazos protegiéndolo al final del día, y tener su aroma junto a él hasta que ambos aromas se mezclaran, hacía más llevadera esta situación.

 

 

Mila no necesitaba saber eso último.

 

 

—Verás que cuando te cases, todo va a mejorar —, la omega trataba de darle ánimos al ruso, pero sus palabras no eran las adecuadas, y Victor se estaba esforzando por no cambiar su expresión neutra. —Los hijos nos ablandan el corazón a cualquiera. Sé que Benjamin va a cambiar cuando nazca su primer hijo, y tú tienes muy buenos instintos. Serás un excelente padre, Victor.

 

 

Y ahí estaba lo que temía escuchar. Si bien era cierto que Victor no tenía en sus planes a corto plazo el casarse y tener una familia, la idea de tener hijos, ya fuese en una relación o por su cuenta, siempre le ilusionó. Era tonto, pero imaginarse a los treinta con una pequeña niña de ojos azules y sonrisa en forma de corazón, lo hacía sentirse menos decaído, sobre todo en sus celos, cuando tenía que conformarse con un nido vacío y un frío juguete.

 

 

Tal vez, no era tan especial como omega. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, si era como los otros.

 

 

Sonrió tensamente, y se puso de pie, excusándose para ir al baño. Soportó tanto como pudo hasta que llegó al fondo de la librería, y entró en los baños. Sabía que estaba a nada de llorar, y se reprimía mentalmente por actuar tan emocional.

 

 

Entró sin tocar la puerta, y pudo detectar un olor a caramelo con el que se había familiarizado en las últimas semanas. Phichit estaba sentado en la taza del baño, dando instrucciones por teléfono.

 

 

—Ah, sí, si te devuelvo la llamada. Dile al interno que espero esos datos al final de la tarde. Nos vemos —. Phichit término la llamada y se puso de pie, acercándose a Victor. Aunque se llevaban mejor que al inicio, intentar calmarlo acariciando las glándulas de sus muñecas, parecía un gesto demasiado personal que prefirió guardar para otro momento —. ¿Qué ocurrió, Vitka? ¿Te hizo algo? —

 

 

Victor negó con la cabeza —. No, no fue nada. ¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

 

 

—No estoy escondido. Me urgía llamar a la estación. Además, Feltsman me está apoyando anotando su conversación — Phichit arrugó la nariz como solía hacerlo cuando algo no le parecía —. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo sacarte de aquí en un momento, o avisarle a Yuuri.

 

 

Victor evitaba la mirada del tailandés, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Era extraño pensar que necesitaba a Yuuri cerca. Y aunque quiso evitarlo, acabó cediendo a los deseos de su omega.

 

 

—¿Puedes llamarle? —Phichit asintió, guardó su teléfono negro, y sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones otro teléfono, adornado con una carcasa verde con el dibujo de un hámster.

 

 

—Hola cariño, ¿estás muy ocupado?

 

 

— _Estoy trabajando, Peaches_ —Victor alcanzó a escucharlo, sintiéndose mal por interrumpirlo por una insignificancia. Ser un mesero, pianista y agente encubierto, era muy cansado como para también tener que soportar a un omega sentimental.

 

 

—No seas grosero, que tu encantador omega quiere hablar contigo.

 

 

— _Estoy seguro de que puedes esperar hasta la noche, Peaches._

 

 

 

—Pero si dije encantador, no precioso omega.

 

 

 

— _Hablas de..._

 

 

 

—Aja, y hoy trae una camisa azul que lo hace ver hermoso —Victor sonrió un poco ante el pequeño cumplido. Pudo escuchar movimiento del otro lado de la línea y cómo si unas bolsas fueran arrojadas descuidadamente. Phichit le entregó su celular, y se volteó, tratando de darle un poco de privacidad.

 

 

 

— _¿Estás bien?_

 

 

 

Victor suspiró aliviado. Escuchar voz del alfa lo tranquilizaba casi de inmediato.

 

 

—Sí, ya lo estoy. Solo que... necesitaba escuchar tu voz —un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en el puente de su nariz. Admitirlo en voz alta lo hacía sentir un poco tonto.

 

 

— _Mi Vi-. Eh_ — teniendo a Michelle, el bar tender tan cerca, Yuuri no podía decir su nombre, así que se limitó a la primer palabra que le vino a la mente —.  _¿Necesitas que vaya por ti, amor?_

 

 

 

Victor respiró sorprendido, tanto que hasta Phichit volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada. Eran esas palabras y esas acciones que le hacían creer en miles de posibilidades. Su favorita, era creer que una vez que todo terminara, él y Yuuri podrían estar juntos.

 

 

—No, aún no termino. Este... ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a mi departamento? Puedo preparar borsch.

 

 

— _Me encantaría, pero no creo terminar antes de medianoche._

 

 

 

—Por eso no te preocupes. Puedo dejarlo listo en el horno para recalentar, y una vez que cenes puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo —, el mismo Victor pudo notar la ligera desesperación en su voz, y francamente, lo odiaba. Hacía mucho que había dejado de depender de los demás para levantar su ánimo. Pero Yuuri,  _su Yuuri,_ no era como los demás. —Fue mala idea, lo mejor es que descanses. Podemos vernos otro día.

 

 

— _¿Y perderme la oportunidad de probar tu cena? No lo creo. Sólo deja la puerta abierta._

 

 

 

—Por eso no te preocupes. Le dije a Yakov que te diera una copia de la llave de mi apartamento. Le diré que te la entregue en la noche.

 

 

Victor escuchó como Yuuri soltó una pequeña risilla nerviosa, y podía imaginárselo mordiendo su labio mientras que sus hermosos ojos color chocolate brillaban.

 

 

— _Me ganaste la idea. Yo también pensaba darte una para que no tengas que esperarme en la banqueta_ — el bar tender gritó algo que no pudo entender el ruso —.  _Tengo que colgar. Te veo en la noche, y, por cierto, confío en ti, amor._

 

 

 

—Sí, nos vemos.

 

 

 

La llamada término, y Victor se quedó embobado mirando al celular. Esas pequeñas palabras de aliento hicieron que el omega se sintiera un poco más tranquilo. Sabía que sus problemas no desaparecerían, así como así, y una vez sólo en su apartamento, sus miedos regresarían. Pero por lo menos, por ahora, se sentía con la suficiente confianza para intentar acercarse de nuevo a Mila.

 

 

—Vaya, mi mejor amigo hace milagros —, Phichit comentó, tomando su celular de la mano de Victor. El peli plateado recogió su cabello y mojó su rostro con agua fría, para verse un poco más tranquilo.

 

 

—Tengo que regresar, Phichit.

 

 

—¿No se te olvida algo, Vitka?

 

 

—Ah, cierto —Victor se acercó al tailandés, abrazándolo por los hombros y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla —. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

 

 

—Eres bastante lindo, Vitka, pero me refería a tu olor. Hueles a una mezcla de emociones, y en el campo, debes de neutralizarlo lo mejor posible. —de su bolsa de mano, Phichit sacó un pequeño spray. Victor no estaba acostumbrado a ocultar su olor, no era algo que le molestara, pero podía entender su deber de ser más cuidadoso.

 

 

Se aplicó el neutralizador en el cuello y en las muñecas, y después se lo entregó a Phichit.

 

 

—Un último consejo, Vitka. Tienes el olfato bastante sensible, así que concéntrate en el aroma que Mila desprenda. Vas a aprender más de ella de esta forma.

 

 

—Gracias Phichit —. Sintiéndose finalmente listo, Victor salió del tocador, preparado para seguir dando lo mejor de él.


End file.
